Contigo, imposible
by bitha-granger
Summary: Rosalie esta comprometida con un hombre que no ama. Royce King. Pero el destino de su familia depende de este compromiso. Emmett, su vecino extranjero, ajeno a esta información, se ha propuesto enamorar a su frívola, altanera y prepotente vecina. Causando que el frío corazón de la rubia lata por primera vez.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Roma, Italia. Diciembre 25 de 2012

Quizás si el infierno hubiese sido menos calido y el cielo menos perfecto algo en todo aquel lío habría tenido arreglo antes de arruinar todo.

Rosalie Hale, con la corta edad de 22 años, sentada a su casa después de dar el "_no"_ más importante de su vida.

Aquella mujer de ojos tan azules como un zafiro y piel tal cual muñeca de porcelana, veía por la ventana su fría y solitaria navidad. ¿Dónde queda la libertad de expresión y sentimiento? Daba igual… ella lo había perdido todo. Era conciente de cómo perdía todo a medida que pasaba, y no lo remedió. Solo quedaba una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo, con cintas del mismo color que la rodeaban.

Afuera todo era blanco. La nieve caía inundando las calles, dejando una fría, dura y peligrosa capa. Por su ventana, medianamente empañada, era capaz de ver las luces del barco mientras se alejaba.

Calló una silenciosa lágrima por su mejilla mientras su corazón se rompía y astillaba su pecho.

Caminó hacia el gigantesco árbol de navidad, lleno de luces. Se agachó para poder tomar aquel preciado regalo y el velo de su vestido se enredó con un adorno.

No le importó…

Ya nada lo haría.

Tiró de él sin importar que la tela cediera y el vestido de novia perfecto se viera reducido a un elegante harapo… solo importaba aquella caja.

Se sentó nuevamente en el taburete y miró el barco alejarse.

Tomó la caja y entre sus delicados dedos se deslizaron las cintas. Su corazón palpitaba cual tambor, su respiración se veía fieramente dañada por el llanto.

La caja se abrió, permitiendo que los zafiros en su rostro se abrieran en exceso por el asombro. Ahí, en medio de aquella fría noche navideña… mientras el resto del mundo cantaba villancicos, ella lloraba desgarradamente. Su mundo se caía y su corazón, muerto durante tantos años, volvía a latir… solo para morir nuevamente.

Una hermosa cajita que contenía el anillo de matrimonio que ella siempre deseo.

Solo tuvo que mirar nuevamente hacia la ventana… y ver que sus sueños se iban junto a ese barco.

El golpeteo constante en la puerta hizo que saliera de su tristeza. Se levantó con los brazos lánguidos. Su vida volvía a ser tan vacía como antes… quizás más que antes.

Cada paso era un una ilusión de la vida que pudo haber tenido… la risa que pudo haber escuchado cada mañana. Pero no… ella era tan cabezota para negarse a su propia felicidad.

Ahora, solo el sufrimiento la llenaba

Pero aquella historia no empezó ahí. Empezó hace 19 años exactos.

La navidad del 93 que cambió el posible feliz destino de una joven de tres años.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: El veneno que enloquece.

Roma. Italia. 25 de Junio de 2012

Los sueños derribados antes de ser siquiera construidos, era la demencia. La revelación de lo imposible era un prejuicio. Su libertad era corrompida…. Su vida, básicamente, era un desastre. Pero no derramaría una sola lágrima más. Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado dolor.

Su corta felicidad había expirado el mismo segundo que su madre firmo el contrato de matrimonio. ¿Qué culpa tenía? ¿Qué había echo mal?

Solo tenía tres años. Tres simples e inocentes años. Cuando su vida dejó de brillar.

Limpió la última lágrima mientras en la calle Royce hacía rugir el motor de su costoso, cromado y rojo ferrari.

El excepcional prometido, con la hermosa sonrisa y con la perfecta cualidad para no entender el sarcasmo, odio e ira que Rosalie exhalaba por cada poro de su piel en su presencia.

Vestido sin espalda, un elaborado peinado y sus zapatos altos. Tomaría la cartera, caminaría a la puerta, bajaría las escaleras y pondría era horrenda sonrisa hipócrita que estaba tomando posesión de su rostro… pero una voz masculina interrumpió su procedimiento mental.

-Creo que he muerto y he llegado al paraíso… porque comienzo a ver ángeles- dijo la voz de un hombre en un asqueroso italiano mal modulado.

Rosalie Hale se dio vuelta, esperando ocupar su tan ansiado –y poco practicado– lenguaje vulgar. Pero no había nadie.

-¿Tendría piedad por mí y decir su nombre, oh hermosa princesa?.

Y ahí lo vio.

En una esquina del balcón, contra aquella pared que daba a la casa de su vecino, se hallaba la cabeza dueña de aquellas palabras.

-Mala pronunciación. Indebida interrupción- respondió Rosalie fríamente, mientras se acercaba al desconocido.

-Lo siento mucho, _bella ragazza_- escuchó la rubia desde atrás, mientras aparecía el señor MCarty- es mi nieto, ha venido a visitar a la abuela enferma.- Le contó el anciano hombre, dando un golpe en la nuca de su nieto.

-_Bella ragazza_- dijo el joven pensativo. Examinando a la rubia de pies a cabeza sin ningún disimulo- un excelente nombre.

Hale lo miró directamente a los ojos. No sabría identificar si era por la luz o la falta necesaria de ellas, pero aquellas perlas fluctuaban entre el azul opaco o un gris diáfano.

Aquel cabello, no tan largo para parecer molesto, pero si demostrando su crespa cabellera, tampoco poseía un color definido. Era demasiado oscuro para clasificarlo como castaño, y muy claro para ser algún tono del negro.

-Emmett, preséntate como corresponde, bambino- dijo el anciano, intentando no causar mala impresión con la elegante vecina. Lamentablemente, la tos hosca de su esposa provocó la retirada del mediador entre ambos jóvenes.

-Emmett McCarty- dijo él, estirando su mano, bordeando la muralla entre ambos.

Rosalie miró mano. Imponente, fuerte y poderosa… todo lo que la mano de su prometido no expresaba.

Se acercó demostrando seguridad y la tomó.

-Rosalie Hale. Un gusto- dijo la chica, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

-El gusto sería conocerla, preciosa- respondió él en inglés.

Ella, conocedora de lenguas teniendo en cuenta que sus padres solo eran dos simples extranjeros cuando llegaron a esta tierra, entendió perfectamente lo que el "muchacho" había dicho.

No permitió que la sangre subiera a las mejillas. No era la primera vez que se topaba con un hombre como aquel.

-no necesito conocerlo para saber como es, señor McCarty- respondió Rosalie en su idioma.

-¿a si? ¿Y como soy, Rosalie?- dijo él, apenas sorprendido por la respuesta o siquiera por el idioma.

Ella se soltó bruscamente de la fuerte mano cuando sintió que ardía. Al verla tal cual como estaba antes, se aseguró de tenerla firme y apretada lejos de la vista del nieto de su vecino.

-no se necesita mayor deducción. Es usted como todos los mujeriegos- respondió alzando la barbilla.

-¡No me diga!- Emmett estaba casi sorprendido por el desplante y seguridad de la rubia frente a sus ojos- ¿y cómo somos todos los mujeriegos?

-¡¿no lo iré a saber yo?!- no, no lo sabía… pero aquella banal información no llegaría jamás al conocimiento de Emmett- creen que las rubias, por el simple echo de ser rubias_- mala conjunción de palabras_, se castigó ella mentalmente- no tienen una sola neurona funcional. Creen que aceptarán una cita a donde sea, aún sabiendo que el único final posible es terminar en un hotel de mala muerte donde no jugaran precisamente ajedrez o damas chinas.

-¡Vaya rumores que aprenden las chicas!- dijo Emmett, apoyándose en el barandal para poder verla en un mejor plano.

-Oh claro que si. Y aquí viene la mejor parte. Cuando se la lleven a la cama, esperan casi como un cachorro que esta "tonta rubia" les diga que vayan con cuidado porque aún es virgen. Y que al momento de mostrarles su pene ellas les digan que tienen miedo… por favor, que estúpida fantasía es aquella. ¿Qué chica pretenden solicitar? ¿Una escolar? Yo solo me preguntó… ¿qué fantasía tiene una estúpida virgen? ¿Qué gracia le ven? ¿Qué tiene de excitante ver sangrar e ir lento, tener miedo y recato en cada movimiento?

Emmett, en su eterna sabiduría sexual, hubiera tachado a aquella mujer loca como necesitada, abandonada y despechada. Pero era demasiado hermosa para estar necesitada sexualmente. Y por el ferrari que aún la esperaba en la calle, era imposible que fuera abandono sexual. O… simplemente a su novio no se le paraba.

Aquel pensamiento formó una sonrisa en los labios de Emmett mientras la rubia vecina volvía de su tercer infierno.

-pero si tampoco es tan difícil catalogarlas. Chicas lindas como usted, son esperadas con caros autos de novios que no aman. Posiblemente su novio no tenga el tamaño que usted desea y no me refiero a su estatura- Emmett miró como los ojos azules de la rubia ardían frente a él-. Tampoco de difícil adivinar que jamás entablaría una conversación con un desconocido… lo que me hace sentir enormemente agradecido.

-¿Por qué no amaría a mi novio?- preguntó furiosa acercándose a él. Mientras este tomaba un sorbo de la cerveza.

-si lo amara tanto, hubiera bajado apenas él llego, solo para lucir su bonito y sensual vestido. Posiblemente él hubiera olvidado hasta que se dirigían a un… no sé ¿la opera quizás? E intentaría seducirla en un callejón. ¿Me equivoco?

Si. Aquel detalle de la seducción. Royce no la seduciría hasta después del matrimonio o ese era el trato que había conseguido después de tantas negativas.

Quiso decirle un par de improperios, quizás empujar la botella de cerveza y así, como niña pequeña, celebrar su victoria… pero no ocurrió.

Apenas iba a abrir la boca, él giró. Ninguno de los dos había notado lo cerca que estaban… solo gracias a que Emmett estaba inclinado, sus labios quedaron al mismo nivel y las respiraciones se entrecruzaron.

Rosalie Hale, la chica que siempre tenía que hablar y Emmet McCarty, el conquistador seductor, se habían quedado sin palabras. Como si la electricidad que corría en uno fuera hacia el otro y se devolviera con mayor intensidad.

Hale solo podía concentrarse en la boca de Emmett y el seductor… se sentía como un pequeño ratón en medio de un laberinto del mejor laboratorio.

La rebelde, reducida y el seductor, seducido.

Aquel primer día hubiera terminado perfectamente si Royce no hubiera presionado el acelerador, llamando la atención de Rosalie.

La rubia dio un salto atrás más rápido de lo necesario. Emmett se quedó estático, sintiendo que el oxigeno, era ingenuamente sobre valorado.

-bueno señor McCarty- dijo ella intentando no mirarlo nuevamente- diría que fue un gusto conocerlo, pero estaría mintiendo. Y siempre me enseñaron que no debo mentir- no era cierto, irrumpía aquella enseñanza cada vez que prometía amor a Royce o se decía así misma que algún día lo amaría. Pero no era necesario que Emmett lo supiera.

-¿siempre es tan amable, señorita Hale?

-la mayor parte del tiempo- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, que para su sorpresa no fue nada hipócrita- ¿Por cuánto tiempo visitara a su abuela?

-educada manera de decir "lárgate"- dijo Emmett riendo y alzando la cerveza como si le brindara honores con el trago.

Canto celestial…_Pum, pum_… aquel único martilleo en su pecho. Profundo y severamente confuso hizo que la rubia llevara la mano a donde supuestamente se hallaba su corazón.

-no mas de tres meses bella ragazza- aceptó Emmet- no te preocupes.

Ella jamás había sido mirada con tal intensidad. Y él jamás había sentido que su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como en aquel momento.

-baja _bella ragazza_, el afortunado te espera- dicho esto, Emmett se alejó del balcón… solo para observar psicópatamente como ella se iba en el ferrari rojo.

Entró en la casa con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Aquel fue el momento que Emmett McCarty, un joven estudiante de derecho, conoció al amor de su vida.

-¿ya la conociste _amato nipote_?- le preguntó su enferma abuela, al ver la alegría en sus ojos ilusionados- ¿no es hermosa la _ragazza_?

Emmett se contuvo de asentir como loco y comenzar con el interrogatorio a sus abuelos sobre Rosalie Hale.

-Olvídala bambino- dijo el abuelo mientras recibía un golpe y unas palabrotas de su esposa por lo pesimista, amargado y poco romántico- la ragazza se casará. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es hermosa, pero es un témpano de hielo, bambino. Un témpano demasiado frío para descongelar en tan poco tiempo.

-no me conocía abuelo… ella aún no me conocía. Ya verás como yo derrito el hielo- el joven de mente abierta, caminó a paso seguro hacia la puerta. Era hora de conocer roma y el terreno de cacería- respecto al matrimonio- dijo antes de llegar a la puerta- aún es soltera abuelo… yo no vi ninguna argolla en ningún dedo.

.

.

.

En tanto, en el acorazado carro, Stefano hablaba infinitamente mientras el paisaje pasaba como un bólido por su ventana… Rosalie ni siquiera se daba la molestia de fingir tomarlo en cuenta. Tenía una infantil sonrisa que no era bien escondida.

-Emmett- susurró el nombre… casi como si hablara de un Dios. Y volvió a sonreír como colegiala frente a su héroe favorito.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Irritantes sentimientos.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Estás con nosotros cariño?- preguntó la molesta voz de su madre.

Hale, una reconocida crítica de arte, miró a su madre como si mirase un cuadro mal acabado, con pintura colgando y sin firmar… simplemente irritante. La señora Hale y su hija habían tenido una pésima relación desde que Rosalie tenía uso de razón.

La muerte de su padre, ser conocedora de su matrimonio impuesto y el cinismo constante por parte de su progenitora hacia los padres de Royce causaba la única reacción esperable en la rubia: el odio incondicional.

-¿te ha gustado la obra?- preguntó Royce, poniendo estratégicamente su mano en la espalda baja de Rosalie.

-Estaría mejor si solo me invitaras a mí- le dijo sin ningún recato la rubia al moreno a su lado.

-La mejor parte ha sido cuando él la salva. ¡Definitivamente mi favorita!- exclamo la señora Hale subiéndose al auto.

Tanto Royce como la señora de cabello rubio se enfrascaron en una muy interesante conversación… lo suficiente para no pedir el comentario de Roselie cada tres minutos. Y cuando aquella idea pasaba por sus cabezas, era rápidamente destruida, puesto que cada pregunta dirigida a Rosalie era contestada con un seco _"aja"_ sin atención.

Y no solo porque ella odiara a ambos seres dentro del auto… sino porque no había sido conciente ni siquiera del comienzo de la función.

Su mente había estado distraída, como si sus oídos solo pudieran escuchar el molesto tamborileo de su corazón repicando cada vez más fuerte al recordar la risa de Emmett.

Aquella risa, sus ojos de colores indescifrables, su voz profunda, sus manos grandes, su cabello hermoso, sus brazos fuertes…

Rosalie sintió como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y audazmente bajo la ventanilla apoyándose en aquel espacio para que sus mejillas volvieran al color natural.

Imposible… ¿sonrojos? Ella no sufría de aquellos males desde que su papa la iba a buscar al jardín de infantes y la saludaba con un "hola mi mariposita".

Los árboles que rodeaban la carretera pasaban como bólidos a sus mortales ojos. De pronto, el mar a la orilla de la carretera le hizo soñar que aún tenía tres años, que su padre aún estaría vivo y este no era más que un mal paseo de curso donde le tocó sentarse con compañeros molestos.

Rosalie Hale aparentaba tener una coraza de acero. Nada penetraba su fiera capa exterior. Y quien se atreviera a hacerlo, era rápidamente reprimido. Sin embargo, en el fondo de ese cubo congelado que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, añoraba ser abrazada por su padre, consentida por las mañanas con una calida sonrisa y el desayuno en la cama. Extrañaba el calor y sobretodo el amor.

El mar… aquel mar que se llevó a su padre. Aquel maldito y hermoso mar que engatusó a su progenitor hasta la muerte.

A pesar de aquel resentimiento con el poderoso ante sus ojos, comprendió a su adorado padre a la perfección.

Las luces de los barcos, y edificios altos. En sol en el horizonte, las nubes de un hermoso color anaranjado… imponente y asombroso. Sin embargo, aterrador hasta la médula.

Rosalie no recordaba siquiera la última vez que se había metido al mar… pero recordaba con lujo de detalles las miles de horas que pasaba sentada en la arena, retándolo. Era su modo de decir "_aquí me tienes. Te lo llevaste y aquí me tienes_".

Se sentaba horas y horas, mirando las olas subir y bajar. Llenando sus oídos de las risas infantiles. Observando y temiendo por cada hombre que entraba a las garras del imponente azul frente a ella…

Pero cada reto tenía el mismo desenlace. Ella, caminando con los zapatos en su mano hacia su casa. Mostrando altanería mientras sentía que su cuerpo era un pequeño insecto en las fauces de un dragón hambriento.

-Adiós mi vidita- dijo la madre de la rubia, sacándola de su ensoñación al apretar su mejilla-diviértanse.

Hale retiró la cara como si la estuvieran electrocutando. Fingir era un acto que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer… siempre y cuando el contacto físico no fuera necesario.

Era como romper sus esquemas. Ponía una cara de asco que era imposible retirar por unas horas.

Su madre tenía la culpa… la culpa de todo en su maldita y desafortunada vida

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?- preguntó Royce mientras la casa de su madre quedaba atrás.

-¡¿Qué tal si me llevas a mi casa?!- dijo Rosalie, sonriendo a medias sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿y si vemos otra función?

-no lo creo. Mañana tengo… algo personal. Debo dormir.- mencionó la rubia a modo de excusa.

-¿una visita al cine?

-no pasara Royce- dijo la rubia algo desesperada por la insistencia- Solo llévame a mi departamento.

Rosalie no fue exactamente conciente en que momento la dirección del auto rojo cambio. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaban un una concurrida calle italiana… en medio de la oscuridad.

-entonces…ahora nos podremos divertir de verdad- fue la voz ronca de Royce demasiado cerca para reaccionar correctamente.

Aquel italiano de potentes ojos besaba el cuello de la rubia lujuriosamente. ¡Y el mundo se detuvo!

Royce King era un hombre sumamente idiota. Un tipo con músculos hasta en el cerebro. Solo caminando y sonriendo podía volver loca a cada mujer en un radio de tres kilómetros. Como si su simple aliento tuviera un erotismo que ella no era capaz de divisar.

Hablaba hermoso, con su acento y su tono romántico. Pero para Rosalie era la personificación de la molestia, el egocentrismo y el completo sentido de la locura.

Royce no pensaba bien si su pene no hacia las labores conceptivas de la especie… Y Rosalie estaba tan alegre que él fuera lo suficientemente idiota para no notar que ella conocía a cada una de sus amantes que saltaba de felicidad y brindaba cada vez que el moreno decía la clásica frase "_tengo una junta de trabajo, cariño. No podremos vernos esta tarde"._

Katherine, la pelirroja del primer piso de su departamento, que se hacía pasar por su prima lejana. Amanda, una mujer que recibía dinero de él para que no comentara nada con nadie. Jocelyn, la hija primogénita de los vecinos de sus padres. Samantha, una prostituta de mala muerte que no conocía el sentido del recato y pasar desapercibida….

La lista era interminable. Hale se sentía fielmente intrigada en conocer qué era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención… pero al poner en una pesa mental su intriga versus entregarse a Royce para averiguarlo… prefería permanecer en las sombras de la incertidumbre.

Si la curiosidad mato al ratón…. Ella sería una rata de alcantarilla que aprendería cada truco a base de observaciones científicas.

-Royce- dijo poniendo sus brazos entre los cuerpos- hemos hablado de esto- claro… por supuesto que habían hablado de aquello. No coqueteo, solo contacto físico explícitamente necesario, No palabras románticas… esencialmente NO SEXO.

-Pero Rosalie… necesitamos esto- dijo él imponiendo su fuerza.

-no, no lo necesitamos- decía la chica empujándolo contra el lado correspondiente del auto- tu lo necesitas, pero estoy segura que puedes tenerlo con quien quieras sin que yo participe.

El moreno quedó estático.

-¿cómo…

-¿cómo lo sé?- dijo ella rápidamente- por favor Royce. Hasta un niño se daría cuenta. Solo se menos notorio. No me agradará que tu madre mi mire con lastima la próxima vez que vaya porque piense que no te basto.

Es un perfecto esposo. Será un perfecto padre. Tendrás muchos hijos y jamás sufrirás problemas económicos. ¡Dile adiós a ahorrar, dile adiós a escuelas públicas cariño, dile adiós a la pobreza, mi cielito! Aprovecha tu bello rostro mi niña, que no será eterno. Ese hombre te dará el sol, el cielo y cada estrella en el cielo si tú se lo pides.

Su madre y sus delirios altaneros. Era la mujer más ambiciosa que Rosalie conoció en toda su vida.

-no se lo dirás a nadie…- no fue una pregunta, y la rubia casi sintió miedo del tono del moreno.

-no me hables así Royce.

-te habló como quiero, "cielito"- dijo el italiano- mientras no te tenga bajo mi, desnuda, no tienes mucho derecho a comentarios.

Y con ese último comentario, Rosalie sintió el aliento de su prometido. Alcohol… mucho, mucho alcohol.

-sabes… "cielito". Me largo.

La rubia tomó su pequeña cartera y se bajó del lujoso auto. Escuchó como Royce la llamaba a gritos, pero ella siguió caminando. Para cuando escuchó el motor del auto, el ferrari ya había partido en la carretera.

Había recorrido con largos pasos unas cuatro cuadras cuando la lluvia comenzó a descender. Primo leves gotitas que asustaron a la rubia y procuraron que caminara mas rápido, pero no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando las _gotitas_ se transformaron en cubos llenos de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Corrió, como si de eso dependiera su vida hasta un pequeño restaurant en busca de un teléfono, eso o por lo menos esperar que apaciguara el diluvio.

Unos, dos y tres saltos hasta llegar al techo más cercano, donde agradeció a los dioses por encontrar el auto de su vecino. Aquel inconfundible cacharro que apenas funcionaba.

Se recargó contra la puerta del piloto esperando a su dueño, la lluvia empeoraba y empezaba a pensar que si el señor McCarty decía _"no_" ella tendría que arrendar algún traje de baño, una embarcación y un salvavidas, para poder llegar a su morada.

-¡_Bella regazza_!- Rosalie fue absolutamente consciente de sus músculos congelándose, y no por la lluvia y el frío en el ambiente… No, definitivamente sus pelos erizándose en todo su cuerpo no era por el frío, porque sentía que acababa de correr una maratón. Su corazón tamborileaba una y otra vez.

La risa. Su risa… maldita y molesta risa.

Se giró lentamente. Un sueño, no podía ser más que un molesto sueño. Definitivamente se trataba de su karma al pensar en el desconocido por más de tres segundos.

Pero no, no era un sueño. Ahí estaba Emmett McCarty, con unas bolsas entre sus brazos flexionados, mostrando sus perfectos bíceps y tríceps. Sonriendo como un niño pequeño con sus perfectos dientes blancos. Su cabello mojado lo catalogaba dentro de los negros mas oscuros. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, pero brillaban y…

_¿Qué?_ Fue el pensamiento explosivo en la mente de Hale.

-llévame a mi departamento- debería haber preguntado. Debería haber _pedido por favor._ Debería haber sido mínimamente educada con el _desconocido molesto_ que la llevaría a casa. Debería haber preguntado de qué maldito color son sus ojos… pero, como dicen, después de la guerra todos son generales.

Emmett, en medio de su asombro, aquella orden paso como un susurró de viento en una veraniega tarde en la playa italiana… solo se dio cuenta que asentía sin sacar su sonrisa de la cara.

Metió las bolsas al auto mientras la rubia se subía al asiento del copiloto. Emmett se subió al auto tan rápido como una gacela arrancando del feroz león…

El aroma floral de la señorita Hale, critica fría y sin corazón, inundó el cerebro humanista del joven, el cual pensaba en su abuelo y le daba las gracias a él y todos los Dioses por mandarlo tan lejos a comprar la cena.

Porque… ¿Quién dice que comprando verduras y un poco de carne no se puede ser feliz?


	4. Capítulo 3

La lluvia al otro lado de la ventana, el frío arrasador y el vapor de sus respiraciones se combinaba dejando una capa protectora que los cubría de cualquier "mirón" que se aproximara.

Aquel Ford Mustang era un montón de latas metálicas recubriendo un pequeño –que en ese momento, diminuto- espacio. Emmett se torturaba mentalmente, buscando algún tema de conversación apropiado y no psicópata para entablar con su bellísima vecina. Lamentablemente sus neuronas se limitaban a temas como el clima o las leyes confederadas de los antiguos registros estadounidenses cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Qué tema podía sacar de aquello? El clima era un asco… y no consideraba que hablar de los límites entre estados era algo que a ella le interesara.

Rosalie, por su parte, se gritaba así misma que era tonto tener pena por su_… inconveniente_ momento de necesidad. Italia no era una cuidad con falta de trafico. Su mejor excusa era decir: "_Soy una tacaña de lo peor, solo vengo contigo porque no quería pagar_". Sus mejillas, en rebelión con el resto de las células funcionales en su cerebro, se volvían completamente rojas al recordar que aquel muchacho había elogiado su belleza esa misma mañana. Era por ello que su vista estaba clavada contra el vidrio. Fingiendo que el hombre a su lado no era más que un chofer, mientras él pensaba una y otra ve que clase de cosas le gustan a las chicas como ella.

-_bella regazza_- la rubia a su lado giró como si aquel fuera su nombre.

-Rosalie- corrigió ella al momento, antes de sufrir nuevamente un repentino sonrojo.

-Rosie- dijo Dereck, mirando a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella pensó en gritarle. Pensó en bajarse del auto y continuar su camino a pie.

Desechó ambas ideas al recordar que afuera llovía y con la primera alternativa, él la podría echar, mientras con la segunda tomaría una pulmonía indeseada.

De ambos modos, terminaría en una camilla de la clínica más cercana… por unos dos segundos consideró aquello como buena idea. No tendría que ver la insufrible cara de Royce por lo menos una semana. Y luego la negó. El italiano, en su afán por conservar las apariencias, estaría pegado a ella cada segundo.

Algo demasiado molesto para simplemente experimentar.

-te diré así desde ahora. Rosie. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Hale lo miró a través de sus fríos ojos azules. Aquella mirada de Medusa tan peligrosa y trágicamente, característica en el hermoso rostro de la fémina. Emmet estaría hecho piedra de no ser porque miró adelante justo un segundo antes.

La rubia deseaba gritarle que era una insolencia. Que era impropio…. Era un acto clásico entre los italianos coquetear y seducir a cualquier mujer. Sin importar que él o ella tuviesen un compromiso. Hale había tenido que lidiar con muchos de ese tipo… y había _pasado_ de todos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella.

En el auto de un tipo que había coqueteado sin el menor sentido de recato y le sonreía como un niño pequeño. Un hombre lo suficientemente grande para convertir aquel auto en uno de esos diminutos autos de los payasos. Era tan fuerte, tan varonil, tan… sumamente apuesto….

Sintió un extraño calor subir a sus orejas, bajar a su cuello y alojarse en medio de su pecho. Como una daga punzante, enterrándose cada vez más.

.

Lo apuesto no era bueno. Ella era apuesta y la habían comprometido antes de poder razonar.

Su padre era varonil y fuerte…. Un excelente marinero. Pero eso no fue suficiente para que el mar no se lo tragara.

De pronto, aquel hombre a su costado le recordó a su adorado progenitor. No se parecían en nada. Gregory era panzón… Emmett, a su lado era un palo esquelético bien moldeado. Gregory tenía el cabello tan rojizo que cuando el sol se posaba sobre este, él reflejaba cada rayo, devolviéndolo con el doble de potencia. Emmett…. Él simplemente tenía un extraño color.

No tenía una imagen muy clara, pero era capaz de recordar a su padre como un hombre de músculos ocultos bajo un poco de grasa. Y Emmett definitivamente estaba con todos sus músculos definidos. Un torso musculoso donde sin lugar a dudas se formaba una V que….

En un azote mental, ella desvió los pensamientos a un lugar mas… tranquilo. Y menos sexual.

Pero en el fondo, estaba muy segura que su padre podía aparentar aquella imagen segura y confiable que proyectaba Emmett McCarty cada dos o tres segundos.

Se excusó así misma diciendo que él no era italiano, por lo que no estaba coqueteando, solo era amable… _el estilo nortino_. Tampoco se había topado con un hombre adulto que pudiese tener una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de juventud…. Sin mencionar que tenía unas enormes ganas de saltar a sus brazos y decir: _"no vayas esta noche al mar papi. Quédate con nosotras"._

-Lo siento mucho Emmett- dijo la rubia, mirando la ventanilla para no concentrarse en la cara del hombre al otro lado del auto- pero no eres mi tipo. Así que simplemente no coquetees conmigo, porque perderás tu tiempo.

-yo no….- dijo Emmett sin frases en la cabeza. ¿Ella era siempre tan directa y lo pondría incomodo?- Lo siento princesa, no _me van_ las chicas como tú- terminó a modo de escape.

Apretó las manos alrededor del volante, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y la sangre comenzó a abandonar su rostro… Emmett se estaba golpeando mentalmente. Pensaba en azotes con púas y torturas medievales para aplicarse esa misma noche por semejante blasfemia. Había perdido todas y cada una de las míseras oportunidades que tendría siquiera con ella…

Sin embargo, la dueña del cuerpo que lo volvía loco, estaba al borde del colapso. Aquello fue un golpe directo. Hale no era de las que creían en la parte hermosa de todas las mujeres, ni pensaba que bajo cada manto podían encontrar algo nuevo. No, claro que no… ella se sabía hermosa. Se sabía inteligente y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le diría lo contrario. Estaba tan segura de ello como lo está el mundo que cuando llegue la mañana, el sol aparecerá y caída la noche, solo la luna nos iluminara…

Rosalie Hale no era una de esas rubias vanidosas que se preocupaban estar siempre hermosas para que el mundo completo y sus alrededores la amaran… no, claro que no, ella daba aquello por hecho. Los hombres la veneraban. Eso debían hacer.

Se preguntó que clase de imbécil no gustaría de ella… miró hacia la izquierda y lo encontró. Aquel… si, aquel coqueto, molesto, insistente y gigantesco hombre no gustaba de ella… por tres segundos, tuvo la imagen mental de su delicado cuerpo y él, en medio de un lujoso restaurante, ella inclinada con rosas a su alrededor y él, rechazándola…. Al cuarto segundo, botó la idea en su papelero mental de cosas-prohibidas-e-intocables y descubrió lo que pasaba. Él era gay. No había alguna otra explicación posible.

-¿¡y que clase de chica _te va_?!- preguntó una iracunda rubia, apretando su labio inferior entre los dientes.- ¿eres gay?- soltó de golpe.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! No soy gay- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa molesta en el rostro…

Emmett McCaty era un excelente abogado. Era posiblemente el único ser humano en el planeta capaz de mentir como los Dioses sin que nadie lo descubriera, pero sus sentimientos eran bastante humanos. Más de lo que un abogado necesitaba. Era un hombre que a sus 27 años tenía la vida bastante clara, con prioridades muy marcadas… y su familia ocupaba el primer puesto en aquella lista. Por eso, cuando la noticia de su abuela enferma llegó a sus oídos, no dudo en dejar su carrera de lado para ayudarla.

McCarty jamás imagino que en aquel viaje conocería al _caso judicial_ más difícil en su carrera.

-pues…- dijo él, poniéndose su mascara de jugador de poker- la morena del cuatro piso. Y la rubia del septimo. Ya sabes… ese estilo.

Emelie pensó en Jane y Charlotte. La primera era profesora de matemáticas en la universidad, era su primer año de trabajo. La segunda… era profesora de baile clásico en una de las compañías cercanas al edificio. No tenían nada en común…. Y hasta 2 minutos antes, eran mujeres de esfuerzo con las que Hale aceptaría entablar una conversación. Pero de pronto, ambas se trasformaron en zorras rastreras y mujerzuelas baratas.

-¡¿y que tienen ellas?!- preguntó la rubia, instantáneamente molesta.

-no lo sé- McCarty lucía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro- son más… humanas.

¿Más humanas? Pensó Rosalie durante el resto del viaje mientras miraba por la ventana rogando a todos los dioses no encontrarse con las _mujerzuelas rastreras_.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

¿Ella era alguna clase de robot sin sentimientos o extraterrestre con apariencia terrícola?

El ambiente se volvió mucho más peligroso que el filo de una navaja. La tensión era notable.

Esa clase de momento inexpresablemente molesto y desagradable.

Y no importaba que tanto Rosalie mirara por la ventana iracunda, preguntándose ¿qué clase de chico no gustaba de ella? O si ellas se habían lanzado a los brazos de su vecino el primer día, mientras ella iba a esa molesta obra.

Y Emmett azotándose mentalmente por semejante idiotez. ¿Qué quería probar? ¿el silencio avasallador de la rubia? Pues… lo había logrado.

Apenas entraron al edificio, ella dio un frío gracias y caminó hacia el ascensor. El último piso… abrió la puerta y la cerró con demasiada fuerza. Tomó la cafetera, la conectó mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Caminó al baño esperando que el funcional electrodoméstico le entregara un relajante café. Caminó al baño y cuando tomó el cepillo de diente se miró al espejo…. Se dio cuenta, que inconscientemente había estado refunfuñado todo el camino.

Se tiró sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos y tuvo la peor noche que recordaba de la semana.

Condenado vecino y condenadas sus palabras.

_Más humanas…. Más humanas… más humanas…. _Rosalie pensó en todas las películas de extraterrestres que conocía. Pensó en los bichos raros desconocidos. Y soñó con ellos y con su vecino diciendo: "_No me gustas Rosie, me gustan más humanas"._ Después de eso, ella se trasformaba en un enorme bicho de seis ojos, tres manos y sin corazón que decía: _"acabaré con toda la humanidad"_

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, después de soñar las cosas más extrañas en su catalogo de sueños raros, al momento de abrir la puerta, encontró un mono de peluche sentado con un pequeño letrero.

_En símbolo de paz_…. _Emmett._ Era todo lo que decía.

Pensó inmediatamente en su vecino diciendo, _me gustan las chicas humanas… no tú. _

Pensó en tirarlo desde su ventanal a un basurero.

Pensó en quemarlo en el horno.

Pensó en una muerte lenta y dolorosa, en honor a su ira la noche anterior.

Pero el peluche, mientras ella salía nuevamente de su departamento con una sonrisa, reposaba entre las almohadas de la cama de la rubia.


	5. Capitulo 4

A veces el destino nos pone trabas. Nos pone pruebas para ver de qué estamos hechos. Pero jamás nos enfrentara contra algo que no podamos superar.

Rosalie se enfrentó a la muerte de su padre y sobrevivió. Su madre se enfrentó a la muerte de su esposo… pero no tuvo la misma suerte.

La rubia sufrió cuando los rescatistas dejaron la búsqueda. Sufrió tanto como lo hizo su madre. Pero no se dejo vencer. Esa era la gran trecha entre ambas rubias. Una victoria y una derrota que nunca pasaría desadvertida.

Ella era solo una pequeña y no sabía que significaban algunas cosas. Pero era totalmente conciente de cómo su madre caía y caía cada vez mas hondo.

Ciertamente, ella jamás le recriminó dejarse vencer. Rosalie la odiaba por otros motivos.

En aquel tiempo podrían haberse unido. Podrían haber formado lazos tan fuertes que nada ni nadie serían capaces de romper, pero no fue así como transcurrieron los hechos. Margareth se dejó vencer por la muerte de su esposo… No se alimentaba bien y despilfarraba el poco dinero que tenían. Se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar las noches de tormenta mientras una pequeña rubia de ojos azules se escondía bajo la cama con los oídos tapados.

Margareth abandonó a su hija, no físicamente. Sino espiritualmente….

Y con el tiempo, Rosalie había aprendido a ser lo suficiente independiente para no olvidarlo jamás.

Decirle que se casaría con un muchacho que ni siquiera había conocido, fue echarle sal a la herida que no se cicatriza.

Aun así, Hale tenía una foto dentro de un cuadro escondido en el cajón de su velador. Gregory y Margareth besándose. Con una pequeña rubia en brazos. Y aunque Rosalie no recordaba aquellos tiempos, sabía que eran felices. Como nunca más lo fueron.

Cada día, se despertaba con la misma pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

La rubia no tenía recuerdos de su madre antes del accidente. Su mente los había borrado. Sin embargo, los de su padre permanecían.

Él era un hombre alegre. Con el cabello rojo y pecas en las mejillas. Un hombre trabajador que amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo. Era un buen marino. Posiblemente lo amara un poco menos que a su familia. Ella recordaba a un padre sentado en un gran sillón con un enorme libro entre sus piernas y una pipa en la boca… dentro de un despacho. Pero no estaba segura si aquello era obra de su mente imaginativa o era un recuerdo real. Tampoco pretendía preguntárselo a su madre…Rosalie se torturaba al pensar que solo había heredado sus ojos.

Su madre, al contrario, era la encarnación de lo frío y calculador.

No lo aceptaría jamás, pero la Rosalie de cinco años, prefería a la madre que se encerraba en su cuarto abandonándola, que la madre que tenía a los 12, controlando cada paso de su vida. Margareth no había estado cuando su hija la necesito. Y cuando estuvo, su hija aun la necesitaba, pero estaba demasiado sentida para aceptar su ayuda.

Cuando entró al auto aquel día. La misma pregunta cursaba su mente. De alguna manera, su cabeza siempre buscaba una respuesta… no importaba que estuviera haciendo. Rosalie intentaba descubrir que tenía una mujer como Margareth, para que alguien como Gregory se fijara en ella…

El problema era, simplemente, que por más que pensara. No encontraba respuesta.

Iría nuevamente a juntarse con su madre. Más por tradición que por gusto. Aquella noche sería el aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres. Y aunque el pelirrojo había muerto hace muchísimos años, aquel día se festejaba contra viento y marea.

Una vez fuera de aquella puerta, escuchó el sonido de risas roncas y pesadas. Supo quien estaba al otro lado… su futura familia política.

Rosalie sintió que explotaba en ese mismo momento. Aquello era una obligación… no recordar a su padre y rendirle tributo. Sino, pasar tiempo con Margareth. Sin embargo, por más calvario que significase… era su momento. Un espacio obligatorio de Madre/Hija que se daba solo una vez al año… y ella lo había profanado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, con una señora de cabellos oscuros y un par de kilos extra que en vez de saludarla y darle una bienvenida apropiada, se quejaba que estaba demasiado flaca, que tenía las caderas muy estrechas y que no serviría para procrear los bellos nietos que definitivamente su hijo engendraría.

_¿¡Sexo!? Pues le diré algo "suegrita" ¡Jodase!_

Solo cuando ambos pies estuvieron dentro de la casa y hacía oídos sordos de las quejas, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas dimensiones de su catastrófico problema. Estaban los King en su extensión… ocupando cada milímetro de la sala.

Rosalie sintió que el aire era demasiado limitado para ser repartido entre tantos pulmones. Se sintió asfixiada. Y solo ahí, entendió que tan larga sería su noche.

Tres meses… él había dicho que se quedaría tres meses como mucho. Su abuela solo tenía un resfriado. Con tres semanas, quizás un mes…. No necesitaría más y sería nuevamente un roble duro de roer.

Aquello no era su mundo.

Tampoco significaba que California lo fuera.

Emmett había estudiado derecho en su afán de proteger a los pobres, pero había llegado a la triste conclusión, que los pobres no conseguirían pagar sus impuestos y sus caros dividendos. Se había obligado así mismo a trabajar en casos medianamente nobles… y es que... ¿Qué abogado es realmente noble?

Comenzaba a pensar que ninguno. Ni siquiera él.

Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Había tomado su portafolio y lo había metido al maletero en cuanto la noticia de su abuela llegó a sus oídos. Y seguía ahí. Probablemente sacando telarañas.

La Ducati gt1000 estaba guardado bajo una manta negra y estropeada que su abuelo le había conseguido en el estacionamiento. Emmett prefería ocupar el Ford de su abuelo en vez de sacar aquella carrocería a la calle.

Tenía una vecina guapa. Guapísima. Era una belleza de proporciones exorbitantes. Pero a pesar de sus cualidades como seductor, no estaba seguro de permanecer en Italia el tiempo suficiente para derretir su corazón. Tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor para ella. Solo sabía que aquella afrodita lo volvía loco.

En california las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Jessica se acostaría con él las noches que él lo quisiera o que ella estuviera libre. Era una colega… bastante liberal si no está de más agregar. Una joven de curvas bien puestas y cabello largo, rubio opaco. Y tan pálida como una muñeca de porcelana. Jessica parecía que se rompería cuando tenían relaciones… pero aquella era una ninfa oculta con adicción a los órganos masculinos.

No… tampoco pertenecía a California. Eso no indicaba que Italia fuera un mejor lugar… Solo se trataba de la indecisión de Emmett para elegir un hogar. Un verdadero hogar.

Inhaló profundamente aquel cigarrillo entre sus dedos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aguantaba el humo en sus pulmones. Ardor y picazón… sin embargo, adictivo. Igual que su vecina.

Aquel pequeño recordatorio, -como si el placer de fumar tuviera algo que ver con el gusto de siquiera mirar a la rubia del lado- le sacó una sonrisa ladina, de esas que matan a las chicas en un radio de dos kilómetros… y a las que no matase las dejaría inconscientes, se formó en su rostro.

Orgullosa, terca, malhumorada, pretenciosa, exitosa y sumamente hermosa. Hasta el momento, su lista de definición cortaba secamente en ese punto.

Dos semanas allí y había conseguido unas conversaciones entre balcones. Un viaje en auto que no se consideraba una cita, sus insultos por comentarios inapropiados y muchas, muchas, muchas peleas.

Comenzaba a pensar que a Rosalie le agradaba pelear con él.

Miró hacia el lado. Sin disimulo. Esperando con todas sus ganas encontrarla tomando un café o como jugaba con una estupenda cámara fotográfica.

La había sorprendido una o dos veces en ello, pero estaba seguro que habrían muchos más ejemplares.

Rosalie despertaba temprano, tomaba un café en la terraza y se daba mil vueltas por su casa sin hacer nada concretamente. Esto por aquí, aquello por allá… pero siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Tomaba la cámara, salía nuevamente a la terraza y enfocaba a un joven niño, que alimentaba todas las mañanas a un perro callejero.

Solo una foto al día…. Volvía dentro, tomaba sus llaves y se iba.

No volvía hasta la noche. Y frecuentemente llegaba de mal humor. Uno pésimo para ser exactos. Emmett se entretenía día a día esperándola en la terraza con un cigarrillo y una cerveza. Era el mismo diálogo todos los días… y aunque él sabía cómo terminaría cada uno de ellos, le resultaba extrañamente agradable escucharla hablar, sin importar realmente de qué se quejara.

Pero se encontró con una nota. Era de esta mañana, definitivamente.

_Espero que el dicho de "mejor tarde que nunca" valga para los americanos. Porque había olvidado agradecerte el mono de peluche que dejaste en mi puerta. ¡Fue lo suficiente combustible para prender la chimenea!_

La dejó donde mismo estaba y se carcajeó por unos segundos. Solo hasta que vio su auto entrar… francamente, la estaba esperando.

Corrió al ojo de la puerta para ver el ascensor. Su abuelo –que atendía a su mujer enferma- sonrió de la misma manera que su nieto.

-el bambino esta perdido. ¡innamorato!- No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender a su abuelo… Ni siquiera intentó retractarse y corregirlo, porque la rubia se paraba frente a su puerta, removía las llaves, pero simplemente no entraba.

Dereck fue testigo, _casualmente_, como Emelie arrancaba por las escaleras de emergencia.

Abrió la puerta decidido a averiguar quien la había descontrolado tanto. Y lo estaba haciendo antes de que su cerebro diera la orden a ejecutar.

watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o

Respiraba concienzudamente. Apretaba la foto entre sus delgados dedos. Se arrepentiría de arruinar el recuerdo que tanto valor emocional poseía. Pero en ese momento solo tenía ira. Y solo aquel sentimiento la dominaría.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, llenando la paz del lugar con su molesto chirrido.

-oh Rosie. Estabas aquí- Emmett era bueno mintiendo. Era un excelente abogado. Pero en ese momento no se molesto en ocultar sus sentimientos.

-mi nombre es Rosalie- dijo la rubia sin mirarlo.

Apoyó la mano derecha en la estructura sólida ante ella mientras bajaba la cabeza. Las cascadas de cabello rubio escondieron su rostro pálido lleno de lágrimas.

Él, de alguna manera, sabía que no era correcto acercarse.

-¿mal día?- Emmett no recibió respuesta. Solo vió como el cabello de la vecina se agitaba hacia adelante y atrás- Dicen que hablar de tus problemas hace bien…

-¿no te han hablado sobre lo desagradable que es espiar y seguir a tu vecina?

_-touche_- susurró él con una sonrisa ladina.

-no necesito un psicópata Emmett. Deja de seguirme.

-Rosie, lo siento princesa, pero ya te dije que no eras mi tipo… solo estoy siendo un buen vecino.

-¿espiarlos es parte del trabajo?- preguntó la rubia, limpiando su rostro, aun sin levantar.

-en el hipotético caso que dijera que vi llegar tu coche, y ocasionalmente mire por el ojo de la puerta y te vi subir aquí… ¿eso sería extraño?- dijo el californiano metiendo la mano a su bolsillo trasero sacando un cigarrillo y el encendedor.

-si. Si que lo sería.

-pues, que bueno que solo vine aquí a fumar- terminó al encender la colilla.

Rosie se giro. No sabía como, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Él, al contrario, no quiso que ella lo hiciera. Emmett tenía una imagen fuerte e imponente de Rosalie Hale. Y aunque no estaba llorando… no en ese momento por lo menos, era obvio que si lo había estado haciendo.

No supo si salir corriendo a sus brazos y acunarla contra su pecho o darse media vuelta y darle su espacio.

Por lo que optó por lo mas seguro.

-¿Qué? ¿no me crees? ¡Es cierto! Mi abuelo dice que el mejor lugar para fumar es solo y en espacios abiertos. Porque así solo te dañas a ti mismo sin causar el mismo efecto en tus seres queridos.

-buena política-admitió la rubia- pero la azotea no esta sola. Y yo llegue primero. No voy a irme.

-pues- Emmett le dio una larga pitada al cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo. Solo un segundo después, puso la punta de su zapato sobre este. Aplastándolo- toda complicación difícil se puede resolver con un fácil acto bien pensado.

Emmett se acercó a la rubia cautelosamente. Tal como lo hace un león antes de saltar a la presa… solo que él californiano no era el león. Él era la presa acercándose al carnívoro.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Era extraño, pero no sentía ni el mínimo deseo de arrojar al vació al visitante. Extrañamente, sentía la paz que no conseguía hace años. Se alegraba con cosas tontas como comentarios en doble sentido.

Hablaron de cosas tan banales como la cantidad de autos que ves pasar cuando eres turista. O por qué creen que hablando el idioma lentamente, hará que lo entiendan mejor. Rosalie se cansó de corregir a Emmett_. Rosie esto. Rosie aquello._ Se dijo a si misma que el extranjero tenía problemas de retención, por lo que no intentaría inculcarlo.

Emmett habló y habló hasta que ya casi no le quedaban temas de conversación. Él solo deseaba que la rubia sonriera. Que ella fuera la que llevase la batuta, la que impusiera algún tema… el que fuera. Solo para escuchar su voz.

De pronto, cuando él pensaba que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, Rosalie preguntó a que se dedicaba en California.

Emmett respiró hondo y volvió a soltar más y más palabras.

Él habló sobre su trabajo. Omitió varios detalles poco agradables. Y ella comentó que era crítica de arte.

La noche cayó sobre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Ella olvido su asquerosa "tarde familiar" y él que los cigarros existían.

-¿Por qué dos personas tan opuestas se pueden complementar tanto?- soltó la rubia de pronto, para asombró del hombre. Fue bueno que él mirara su expresión antes de responder. Puesto que haría algo estúpido.

-¿son tus padres?- preguntó al ver la foto entre sus dedos.

Ella no respondió. Sin embargo, la lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y el afán de sus dedos por estirar la fotografía le dieron la confirmación que necesitaba.

-tu madre es hermosa. Eres idéntica a ella- Rosalie resopló furiosa y le arrebató la foto de sus manos.

-que mala señal- gruño la rubia por lo bajo.

Emmett dejó pasar unos minutos en completo silencio. Mientras su acompañante se relajaba.

-pues… los polos opuestos siempre se atraen por la razón más obvia del mundo.- ella se quedó mirándolo. Él puso a todas sus neuronas a trabajar a máxima potencia- nadie necesita que le digan que _si _a todo. A veces, pelear por nada, es mejor que solo decir un "si" totalmente desprovisto de sentimiento. Lo que intento decir, es que al pelear sientes… _algo_. Y ese "_algo_", sea lo que sea, solo lo conseguirás cuando te enfrentas con alguien completamente opuesto. No importa discutir por cómo dejaron el cuarto de baño después de la ducha o por qué dejó que se rebalsase la salsa de tomate. ¿Me entiendes?

-creo… espero- aceptó ella, volviendo a mirar el horizonte- pero… ¿no es mejor llevar una relación relajante, donde no pelees por estupideces? Donde despertar sea agradable y donde sabrás que puedes pasar el resto de tu vida.

-en realidad- dijo Emmett repensándolo y llegando a la misma conclusión- es un punto de vista valido. Pero, según yo, tienes dos caminos que elegir. El primero, por el que ves un arco iris al final del camino. Con conejos felices y cuanta cosa se te ocurra. Y el segundo, con árboles poco coloridos, caminos algo sombríos y una tormenta posiblemente acercándose.

-prefiero los arco iris- dijo la rubia rápidamente.

-Yo no- se opuso Emmett, totalmente seguro- tu camino será tranquilo… pero ¿Quién desea vivir una vida tranquila? yo no, por lo menos. Prefiero el camino que no se ve seguro. En el que viviré aventuras y tendré emociones. Donde la felicidad no será asegurada, pero cada momento que la posea, se hará mas valiosa que ayer y un poco menos que mañana. Puesto que sabré que nada es eterno… y mientras este en mis brazos, le daré todo de mí.

Rosalie miró los autos pasar por las calles y Emmett admiró la belleza de los techos y calles italianas.

La rubia comprendió que decía. En ese momento, no sabía si lo compartía, pero entendía la posición de Emmett. Entendió que quería decir con "chicas humanas". La parte mala, fue que no supo que camino elegiría. Probablemente se quedara en la desviación de ambos.

-¿Qué ofreces? ¿Un camino lleno de aventuras?- le preguntó la rubia, intentando sonreír.

-a ti no te ofrecería nada. No creo que algo fuera suficiente para ti. No con solo decirlo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! Que soy una…

-No significa nada de lo que estas pensando.- dijo Emmett rápidamente, antes de presenciar el estalló de Rosalie- Significa que solo te ofrecería lo que quisieras. Y solo aceptaría lo que desearas entregarme. Porque no pediría más, ni entregaría menos.

Ella fue conciente como su respiración bajaba lentamente.

-pero yo no te pediría nada. Tampoco te entregaría nada- aceptó susurrante.

-Y yo estaría bien con ello, mientras eso sea tu deseo- le dijo Emmett acariciando su brazo desnudo.

La rubia lo pensó dos segundos antes de contestar.

-mi amistad. Solo… solo te ofrecería mi amistad. Y te pediría lo mismo… Sin nada romántico de por medio…

-Rosie, preciosa. Yo no…

-_no te van las chicas como yo_- lo cortó la rubia antes que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa- ya me lo dijiste. Y ya lo entendí. Solo quería dejarlo claro.

Emmett resopló cansado. Él quería decir: "_no quiero tu amistad. Eso sería jugar sucio… y por esta vez, no quiero hacerlo_". Pero era un abogado. Y pensó ¿Qué tan malo sería defender al culpable por última vez?

-Te dejaré para que lo pienses- le dijo Emmett, impulsándose en el concreto y caminando a la puerta- no sueñes hasta tan tarde conmigo- fue lo último que dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho, causando el involuntario tiritón en las rodillas de la chica.

Fue entonces que ella llegó a una interesante conclusión.

Era bueno que Emmett no gustase de ella. Era extraño y poco halagador, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Podrían ser amigos. Rosalie jamás había tenido un amigo. Jamás había tenido alguien a quien llamar en la noche después de un mal día. Con quien quejarse y después invitarle una cerveza, como si nada hubiese pasado. Nadie había llegado a su casa gritándole por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Nadie se había desahogado consigo. Nunca.

Y siempre quiso uno.

Vio en Emmett a un joven apuesto, con el que podría salir a pasear y hacer gala de su belleza ante más mujeres. Pero jamás tendrían algo romántico entre ellos… y eso sería, precisamente, la llave de la felicidad absoluta.

Puesto que si el hubiese mostrado interés en el primer segundo en vez de bromear, ella estaba segura que intencionalmente o no, lo habría evitado a toda costa.

Sonrió mirando al horizonte. Tres minutos después bajó a su departamento, se lavó los dientes y se puso un pijama. Abrazó al mono de peluche fuerte entre sus brazos delgados y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Por fin tenía un amigo._

_- lameeeeeeento mucho el retraso. mañana subo otro capitulo. escusa: semana estresante :c_


	6. Capitulo 5

Estaba sola. En medio del mar. Era testigo de la peor tormenta que podía existir.

Las olas chocaban con la orilla del barco, produciendo un horrible sonido hueco y ronco. Los tripulantes corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados. Izando las velas y sacando el agua de la cubierta con tarros metálicos.

-PARA HOY SEÑORES. PRETENDO LLEGAR A CASA EN UNA PIEZA- gritó el capitán a sus espaldas.

Rosalie se dio vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esa voz. Clara, masculina, fuerte y poderosa. Quizás no estuviera del todo segura, pero solo su padre hablaba tan fieramente.

Quiso correr a él. Saltar como lo hacia cuando aun era una niña pequeña y él llegaba después de largo tiempo en altamar. Pero no pudo. Sus pies estaban anclados al suelo de madera en medio del barco.

Fue testigo de cómo su padre manejaba el timón y daba órdenes…. También fue conciente como un viejo hombre gritaba desesperado "OLA EN LA PROA" y luego todo fue un borrón.

Su padre azotado contra el mástil, producto de la fuerza marítima, perdiendo la conciencia mientras la sangre se derramaba por su frente. Trece tripulantes en medio del mar, nadando por sus vidas… y una Rosie hundiéndose con el barco…

Gritaba. Lo hacia desesperadamente, pero no se ahogaba. O quizás si lo hacia, pero ver cómo moría su padre lentamente no le permitía sentir el dolor…

-Rosie. Rosie despierta- escuchó que le decía la misma voz mientras la agitaban.

La rubia se levantó de la cama, totalmente asustada. Su rostro estaba bañado en una mezcla de sudor y lagrimas. Su cuerpo delgado convulsionaba. Aún creía escuchar los gritos de los hombres, muriendo ahogados. Y entre lágrimas podían ver a su padre morir.

Los sueños de los últimos meses, eran los menos agradables. Eran lo que la hacían despertar temprano. Tomar el café y la foto de todos los días del niño y el viejo perro callejero.

Era un expediente de sucesos poco agradables que su imaginación se encargaba de moldear.

Las noticias del cuerpo de su padre, jamás llegaron a los oídos correspondientes. Por lo que su imaginación se encargó de formar como 10 o 15 versiones de su muerte.

La otra pesadilla popular de sus noches, era su muerte prematura. Ahogada, quemada, ahorcada. En todas, los villanos principales era un papel sorteado por dos protagonistas. Su madre y Royce.

Fue medianamente conciente, de brazos aprisionándola. Acunándola como un bebe mientras una mano acariciaba su cabello.

-Estas bien… solo fue una pesadilla. Nada más. No es real. Estoy contigo Rosie.

Se separo de su protector cuando se dio cuenta que era el vecino. Él la miró petrificado. Preguntándose si ella quería matarlo, pero Rosalie se lanzó a sus brazos, cuando sintió que la sangre inundaba sus mejillas.

Ella sollozó y apretó la camisa de Emmett contra su cuerpo. Asegurándose que él no lograra verla. Sin embargo, el californiano estaba demasiado distraído con el calor corporal de su vecina como para poner atención en otra cosa.

Rosalie no fue consciente… o no totalmente, por lo menos, cuando Morfeo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Por suerte, las pesadillas no volvieron. Apenas cerró los ojos, la imagen en su cerebro era de un alocado extranjero haciéndola reír mientras conducían un auto.

Ella no lograba oírlo, ni verlo. Pero sabía que era Emmett.

McCarty, opuesto a su compañera, estaba más despierto que nunca.

El rostro de Rosalie era hermoso cada segundo. Pero verlo con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y la respiración constante, le daban un toque infantil y relajado. Algo que, definitivamente, no se lograba cuando ella estaba despierta.

Hale era fuerte, decidida, egocéntrica y sumamente reprimida. Emmett se había sentado la noche anterior en el balcón con un cuaderno y una cajetilla de cigarros. No se permitiría a si mismo dormir hasta conseguir una descripción NO física de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco.

Porque, una vez que Emmett era consciente de sus actos, era bastante lógico y racional, pero apenas se acercaba a Rosalie su lógica y racionalidad se iban directo al carajo y la estupidez junto con la irreverencia era lo único que quedaba en su cerebro.

Se alejó de la cama sin muchas ganas. La contempló cuando estuvo de pie. Ella se retorció, hasta quedar en posición fetal, apretó sus piernas con sus pálidos brazos y sonrió… no fue muy visible, pero él encontró la sonrisa.

Como un niño frente a su primer parque de diversiones, se quedó mirándola embelesado.

Ella era maravillosa, esplendorosa, asombrosa. Era una consentida, egocéntrica y narcisista… pero sus fallas no hacían otra cosa más que seguir engrandeciéndola.

Emmett sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de su lado. Como chico normal, medianamente extranjero o algo excitado por su vecina, si… quizás estuviera bien… pero como abogado, mirarla como lo estaba haciendo, era muy psicópata de su parte.

Salió de su cuarto, caminó por el pasillo, decidido a preparar un desayuno decente a la rubia, en vez de su simple café. Pero su atención fue desviada por una luz palpitante carmesí que se escapaba de un cuarto totalmente oscuro.

Entró sin ver nada a su paso. Chocó tres veces con lo que definitivamente sus manos reconocieron como una mesa. Tardó, pero sus ojos se adecuaron a tal horrorosa falta de luz. Y entendió que era…

Una sala de rebelo. Había fotos colgadas en pequeños alambres que cruzaban la pared. Se sintió culpable cuando tres fotos se hicieron negras al prender la luz. Pero aquel sentimiento se desvaneció cuando halló la caja.

Era enorme y suave. Forrada con algo que su inexistente conocimiento de telas, definía como terciopelo. A su lado, había dos fotos que Emmett no pudo pasar por alto. En la primera, un hombre con traje de marinero sonreía en pose firme y segura. En sus espaldas, el mar monopolizaba y consumía la atención. En la segunda… había una pequeña niña de mejillas sonrosadas. Su cabello rubio brillaba en lo alto y se movía con la brisa. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con los de su padre... Estaba en brazos del hombre pelirrojo, sobre un enorme navío. _"Mi pequeña"_ era lo que decía en una esquina, con antigua caligrafía.

Abrió la caja carmesí con intriga. Esperaba encontrar fotos similares a las que estaban afuera, pero no fue así.

Había mil fotos iguales. Mínimamente diferentes, pero con la misma idea en ellas.

El pequeño de la esquina alimentando al viejo perro callejero.

Solo que el pequeño no era igual al niño que vio la mañana anterior… ni el perro era tan viejo.

El pequeño de doce, en las fotos no representaba más d años… y el _viejo perro_, era apenas un cachorro adorable y con mucho más pelo que ahora.

Pasaba y pasaba las fotos. Una tras otra… y en todas era lo mismo, con un interesante crecimiento de los fotografiados amigos.

Al fondo de la caja, había una joven mujer, arrullando a una bebe.

Emmett estuvo seguro que aquellos no eran el niño de la esquina y su madre. Más que por intuición… por el simple hecho a la vista. La mujer en la foto, era exactamente igual a la mujer rubia en la habitación de al lado… solo que con otros ojos.

Miró la foto cerca de tres minutos y la metió en su bolsillo. Guardó el resto de las fotos en la caja, la cerró y la puso en el lugar que pertenecía.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta… como si jamás hubiera entrado. De no ser por las fotos arruinadas, Emmett estaba seguro que su presencia paso desadvertida.

Rebuscó en las gavetas y se sintió un idiota al no saber que preparar con pan de centeno, galletas light y café. Mucho café.

-mueres de hambre chica. Tendré que enseñarte a comer- dijo, caminando hacia el balcón, pasando ambos pies por el barandal y pasando al silencioso (y aún dormido) departamento de sus abuelos en busca de provisiones.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, rosalie se despertó con una extraña e irreconocible sensación de paz. Una calma que ella no experimentaba hace años.

Despertar todos los días después de una horrenda pesadilla, era una excusa perfecta para estar de mal humor. Pero la calma de su sueño, la paz de su alma y alegría de su cabeza causaron una sonrisita tonta e infantil que no salía de su rostro.

El mono de peluche a su lado sonreía, como todos los días.

La rubia lo tomó con delicadeza, lo sentó sobre su pecho y jugo con sus suaves brazos. Puso la mano tras su rostro y murmuró

-vamos Rosie-imitando, pésimamente, la voz de Emmett-diviértete chica

Rosalie se rió fuertemente. Como no lo hacia en años… la asquerosa imitación solo provocó aun mayor alegría.

-estoy seguro que me golpearías si te dijera "chica"- escuchó la rubia, desde la puerta.

El mono cubría aquel minúsculo espacio de su pieza en que Emmett estaba parado. La sonrisa eterna en su rostro, sonrojó a la rubia… aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-y… también estoy seguro que no sueno así. Dime que no sueno así- dijo esta vez, acercándose a ella e intentándola hacer reír.

-no, tu voz no es tan linda ni melodiosa como la mía.

-perfecto- dijo Emmett sentándose a su lado en la cama- ¿Cuánto bajaría mi popularidad en las chicas si tuviera voz melodiosa y linda?

-Jane y Charlotte no te mirarían…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Emmett, destapando los panqueques con miel.

-las profesoras- insinuó la rubia.

-¿ah?

-las chicas humanas Emmett, las que te gustan.

-¡ah! Claro… ¿cómo se llaman?

-creía que sabías sus nombres. Digo, ya las catalogaste como "humanas" ¿no?- dijo la rubia, inclinándose en la cama frente a la bandeja con comida- además… ¿de donde sacaste esto? ¿Lo cocinaste tú? ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene?

Él comenzó a reír por las preguntas, partió un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca. Si ella no se lo comía, no se iba a perder.

-no, no salió de tu despensa, tuve que comprar alimento… ¡no sabes comer, _chica_! No, tampoco tengo idea de cuantas calorías tiene y… referente a las chicas. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaban. Cuando ves a alguien con la forma de caminar de Charlotte o la mirada de Jane… las defines por humanas inmediatamente.

Rosalie comenzó a refunfuñar con Emmett, su nuevo amigo.

Ella objetaba que Emmett solo quería sexo y no veía en las pobres vecinas nada más que un cuerpo. Y él, en su defensa, se reía... pensando en cómo sería Rosalie con bikini.

El juego de risas y críticas, acabó cuando Royce entró al departamento de la chica, mirando la escenita de risas y desayuno en la cama de su prometida y el desconocido.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

-lo prometido es deuda. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. nos vemos en la proxima


	7. Capítulo 6

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!?

Cualquier matrimonio normal, o relación romántica entre dos personas en general, habría tenido un esquema pre-diseñado para una situación como esta. El hombre de la casa, el marido fornido, llegaría…y la mujer, descubierta con las manos en la masa… o simplemente con otro hombre, saltaría de su lugar, agitaría las manos, se le aceleraría el corazón y diría la frase típica de "_no es lo que piensas_" cuando lo que "_piensa el hombre_" es lo único que puede estar pasando.

Como si se dividiera en dos partes y tuviese otro significado… el "_no es_" significa si es. Y el "_piensas_" es… bueno, es exactamente lo mismo.

Aquella escena no ocurrió. La relación de Royce y Rosalie era muchas cosas; obligada, irracional, horrenda… pero "normal" no era uno de sus adjetivos.

El italiano provenía de una familia numerosa, que esperaba de Rosalie solo una fábrica portátil de bebes. Lo que por cierto, era uno de los tantos complejos que la rubia tenía para ser una "King". La simple idea de ver a Royce le causaba cierta rabia. Tomarle la mano era una mueca asquerosa, besarlo era desagradable y poco sincronizado. ¡No pensaba tener sexo con él! Y… a no ser que la cigüeña estuviera de acuerdo en pactar alguna clase de trato por el resto de la eternidad, ella veía difícil que los bebes llegaran tan… _pronto,_ como su familia política esperaba.

Royce se quedó en la puerta, bufando como un toro a punto de embestir, en espera de una excusa decente por encontrar a su futura mujer con otro hombre. Pero aquello no era lo que lo tenía bufando. Por el contrario.

Rosalie sería su mujer… y los hombres italianos son muy coquetos. De cierto modo, no esperaba jamás encontrar a una dama con otro hombre, solo que no esperaba encontrar a SU dama con otro hombre.

La rubia era tan frívola, antipática, odiosa y sin sentimientos con él, que el italiano había perdido hasta las remotas esperanzas que la futura madre de sus hijos tuviera sentimientos.

Pero no, al parecer carecía de ellos solo cuando él se le acercaba. Porque se veía bastante feliz y sonrojada con el hombre a su lado.

-estoy esperando Rosalie-dijo el italiano, apretando la mandíbula.

Emmett miró al otro hombre en el cuarto… y sintió celos. Casi los perdió cuando recordó que al caminar por el departamento, mientras hacia el desayuno, no encontró ninguna foto de los dos… pero solo casi. Era una especie de guerra intrasensorial, porque no había ninguna palabra, solo miradas que tenían más filo que navajas de una guillotina.

La rubia miraba a Royce, el italiano miraba al extraño y desconocido visitante, y Emmett… él miraba el escote del pijama de Rosie.

-no tengo explicaciones que rendirte. Este es mi departamento- dijo Rosalie, enfatizando la propiedad del lugar- y no tienes derecho a entrar en el de la manera en que lo hiciste. Creo haberte dicho que cuando quisieras venir a verme, llamaras primero.

-ya no te necesitamos aquí. Puedes irte- le dijo Royce a Emmett.

El californiano comenzó a reír, pasando la mano despreocupadamente por su cabello, desordenándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

No era la mejor o más decente escena. Emmett estaba con pantalones de chándal, holgados y mañaneros. Una musculosa –que se había puesto solo por cortesía y respeto a su vecina- y el cabello con marcas de almohada. Rsalie, en contraste, parecía una princesa… pero una recién amanecida princesa.

-no eres nadie para sacar a alguien de mi casa. Él no se va- defendió la rubia. Transformándose de la gata enojada a una tigresa lista para saltar al ataque.

-¿nadie? Soy tu prometido Rosalie. ¿Se te olvida? Soy su prometido, ¿lo sabías?- dijo esta vez Royce dirigiéndose a Emmett.

-pues… no, no lo sabía. Emmett McCarty- dijo extendiendo el brazo, como hombre educado, con un formal saludo- aún no escuchaba de ti.

-Royce King. Prometido- recibió de respuesta. Pero su mano quedó extendida, puesto que Royce era demasiado altruista y presuntuoso para tomar una mano.

-los dejaré solos, preciosa- dijo el abogado, levantándose de la cama. Recibió la mirada seca y directa de "_tú no te mueves de aquí_"- solo estaré en la sala.

Pasó por la puerta… o por el espació que quedaba de ella, golpeándose con el hombro de Royce.

Fue como un golpe entre dos gigantescas rocas.

Royce era aficionado al físico, poseía grandes y tonificados músculos. Espalda ancha, piel morena, pelo oscuro y mirada fija en su objetivo. Era Goliat.

Emmett, el abogado más infantil y despreocupado de la historia, tenía esa mirada segura y confiada, producto de la experiencia forjada a lo largo de los años. Un físico proveniente de sus años universitarios jugando fútbol americano… lo evaluó con una sola mirada: inútil. Él no tenía una apariencia amenazante cuando miraba así… solo analizaba puntos de ataque y defensas bajas. Aquella mirada solo duro mientras Rosalie podía mirarlo. Porque una vez que estuvo fuera del cuarto, aquellos ojos cambiaron. Y se trasformó en una clase de King kong, pero más inteligente y con traje.

Se aproximó lentamente al ventanal, se sentó el comedor improvisado de Rosalie al aire libre y encontró la cámara que tantas veces había visto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó, se apoyó en el barandal y enfocó a la esquina del perro y el niño. Emmett quiso cumplir la rutina de la rubia, quería saber que sentía ella para fotografiarlos día a día. Quiso entender por qué lo hacia.

Se decepcionó al enfocar bien y encontrar solo el plato vacío. Era demasiado tarde… la hora de desayuno canino había pasado.

Suspiró en voz alta y enfocó a la derecha. El mar y sus barcos se imponían en el paisaje. No se había dado cuenta de la maravillosa vista marítima que poseían.

Emmett, sin conocimientos fotográficos, levantó ambos brazos y enfocó a dos pequeños jugando en la orilla del mar, mientras las siluetas de los que seguramente eran sus padres los esperaban.

Sonrió una vez que tomó la foto. Había olvidado la última vez que compartió con sus padres así. La última vez que su padre lo miró como la pareja miraba a los niños.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla metálica y presionó un botón en la pantalla de la cámara para ver las fotos recientes. Pero paso su foto por alto, él quería ver al cachorro y al niño… esperaba ver fantásticas fotos, como las que estaban en el cuarto de rebelo.

Lo impresionante, es que Emmett no encontró las fotos que tanto esperaba. O mejor dicho, si lo hizo, solo que descubrió otras fotos más.

La foto del niño y el perro… y luego la de una sombra recargada en la pared.

La foto del niño y el perro… y la de dos manos apoyadas despreocupadamente sobre el metal.

La foto del niño y el perro… y un rostro que no miraba a la cámara. Su rostro.

Y esa última secuencia se repetía muchas veces… la última, la que estaba antes de su foto de la familia en la playa, era una mezcla de ambos estilos.

Estaba en niño alimentando al viejo perro… pero en la esquina izquierda se divisaba claramente el lado derecho de Dereck… como si la foto estuviera enfocada en el hombre mirando a los amigos en la esquina… y no al contrario.

-las buenas niñas se ven… no se oyen- fue lo que logró sacarlo de su espionaje.

Emmett dejó la cámara en su sitio, se recargó en la silla y escuchó lo mejor posible la pelea. Buscando los puntos blancos… aquellos que él nombraba "ataque".

-¡Oh por favor Rosalie! Es diferente- escuchó a Royce- yo soy hombre…

Hubo un silencio que Emmett asimiló a la respuesta de la rubia. Algo que él ya había experimentado… en las discusiones de sus clientes, eran los hombres los que solían perder los estribos y comenzar a gritar. Las mujeres controlaban su voz… no porque no deseara gritar, sino para que nadie los escuchara y se enterara.

-el resentimiento esta pasado de moda, mi amorcito. Sin mencionar que tú eres mujer.

-claro… ¡cómo no lo pensé antes!- gritó Rosalie por primera vez- tú tu acuestas con lo primero que se te cruce por delante, pero yo no puedo ni conversar con un hombre porque, claro, soy mujer.

-¡esa no fue la pregunta!- gritó Royce- es simple, responde.

Emmett miró hacia atrás. Deseando tener vista de rayos X. Ese idiota, fuese su prometido, su marido o el mismísimo rey del universo, debía considerarse muerto si llegaba a tocar un solo cabello de la rubia.

Lo que Emmett no sabía, era que el apuesto y coqueto italiano tenía a Hale firme del brazo. Aquello dejaría un moretón en la pálida piel de Rosalie, eso era seguro.

-¡No! No me he acostado con él, Royce. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Lárgate de mi casa- aquello no fue un gritó. Fue el susurró más amenazante que Rosalie Hale, crítica de arte, podía sacar en una situación así.

Él la soltó como un trapo viejo. Ella no supo si comenzar a llorar o dar gracias a los Dioses. Royce no la amaba… ellos no se amaban. Ambos hacían algo que no deseaban realmente. Se estaban condenando a una vida de infelicidad y descontrol. Pero ninguno tenía las agallas suficientes para hacer lo correcto. En el fondo de su alma, si es que seguía existiendo, Rosalie esperaba que Royce se encontrara alguna fulana que le hiciera compañía en las noches, que con el tiempo se enamorara de esa cualquiera y se pusiera los pantalones de una vez por todas… Por otra parte, había estado tanto tiempo acostumbrada a deslumbrar a quien se le acercase, que esta nueva etapa de "no atraigo a los hombres" estaba destruyendo el ego de la rubia. Incluso el italiano, conocedor de su alma congelada, su humor de perros y su carisma inexistente, admiraba su belleza. Pero a veces, una cara bonita no cubre un interior podrido.

-te recogeré en un hora. Margareth preparó una cena para la familia.

-tu no eres mi familia-le dijo la rubia, sentándose en la cama y mirando la pared.

-siento comunicártelo preciosa, pero pronto lo seremos.

Royce salió de la habitación a paso veloz. Pasó por la sala sin buscar al visitante, seguro en que si lo veía, las cosas no terminarían bien.

Emmett caminó a la pieza de la rubia y la encontró con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

Se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabello. Cuando ella se levantó, agradeció a los cielos no ver lágrimas. Él no sabía lidiar con el llanto.

-debo prepararme- le dijo para alejarse de su cuerpo.

Fue mas una excusa para controlar la sangre en sus mejillas, que para evitar el tema de su prometido. ¿Eso causaban los amigos? Vergüenza constante, era lo que se preguntaba Rosalie mientras se vestía.

Emett se tiró a lo largo de la cama, pensando en cuantas noches el otro había disfrutado y gozado de aquello que él jamás tendría. En mala hora se le ocurrió ofrecerle su amistad.

En su defensa, Emmett fue claro… tiró las cartas a la mesa. Solo que ella las recogió e identificó mal. Él no era el del error. ¡Era culpa de la chica bonita!

Por dos o tres minutos, pensó… ya que estaba en el plan "amigos". Él podría hacerse pasar por uno de esos gay's con gusto en la moda. Que ayudan a las chicas a vestirse para…

Y su mente se vio interrumpida por un ángel frente a sus ojos.

Emmett estaba en un ángulo donde la espalda desnuda de Rosie se reflejaba en un espejo dentro de su vestidor. Pronto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se dio vuelta en la cama. Gritándose a si mismo que no daría buena impresión si saltaba sobre ella de la nada.

-perdón por hacerte esperar. ¿Qué tal luzco?- preguntó Rosalie, a las espaldas del californiano.

Emmett no hizo referencia al tiempo. No sería bueno en ellos. Cronos decidía que el tiempo pasara más rápido cuando Emmett pensaba en la rubia. Así que solo levantó su rostro de la cama y… babeo.

-te ves hermosa hoy…- dijo conteniendo el aliento

-¿Qué? ¿Solo hoy?- preguntó ella, luciendo su vestido con atractivas poses.

-pues…- No, Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a _esa _Rosalie. Él esperaba algo más parecido a: "_yo siempre me veo hermosa. ¿Seguro no eres gay_?"- no. Tú… tú…

La rubia comenzó a reír mientras tomaba un chal para cubrir sus hombros, lamentablemente, en el movimiento, su moretón quedó a la luz.

-voy a matar a ese imbécil- dijo Emmett, acercándose a su brazo y tomándolo con delicadeza.

La rubia sintió su cara arder y se retiró de su tacto

-¿Qué? Eso… ¡no es nada! mi piel es demasiado pálida. Yo… me hago moretones y para cuando los descubro ya no sé ni porque me los hice.

-pues te refrescare la memoria. El inútil de tu prometido es un cavernícola. Voy a matarlo, déjame darle una golpiza y no permitiré que lo defiendas.

-créeme Emmett- interrumpió la rubia, poniendo las manos sobre el extenso pecho del vecino- no necesito que alguien me cuide. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho y nunca nadie lo hará.

-mírame- dijo Emmett, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Rosie- te daré lo que necesites y recibiré lo que desees darme. Pero no permitiré que ese imbécil ponga sus manos sobre ti. Quieras o no, que lo haga. Si te llega a tocar un pelo…- dijo en tono amenazante.

-serás el primero en saberlo, lo prometo. Ahora, debo ir a aguantar horas "familiares".- ella le sonrió- ¿estarás aquí cuando regrese? –se sintió un tomate mutante cuando la pregunta salió de su boca sin que su cerebro lo autorizara.

-claro que estaré aquí. Te esperare en la ventana para escuchar tu descargo… Solo si prometer traer comida decente.

Rosalie sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla del californiano. Emmett… bueno, experimentó la sensación de transformarse en una estatua.

-gracias por ser mi amigo. Siempre quise uno.

-por... por… por nada. ¡Viva la Amistad!- exclamó levantando los brazos- ¡Yuju!- deseo que el sarcasmo no fuera tan obvio.

-te veo mas tarde- le dijo ella, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Emmett como un idiota en la sala de su casa- deja la ventana abierta- le ordenó ella tras la puerta.

-la amistad apesta como orina de zorrillo- susurró Emmett mientras pasaba por el balcón- pero por pasar tiempo con ella… incluso pensaría otra vez en la idea del _amigo gay_.


	8. Capítulo 7

Outake

Física, técnica… y en cierto grado, también filosóficamente, ella era una mujer fuerte… una mujer valiente. Segura de sus ideales, lo suficiente para dar lo que fuera por conseguir cada uno de ellos. Margareth sabía de la vida la información que los libros le entregaban. Vivía en su burbuja de oro… y era feliz allí. Su futuro era brillante, simplemente perfecto.

Su familia pertenecía a la clase alta de Boston. _"Bien posesionada en la escala de importancia" _por lo que su padre siempre dijo que debía tener claro lo que quería en esa vida… Y la enseño bien… pues ella reconoció al amor de su vida mientras le reclamaba a su modista por un pequeño hilo fuera de lugar.

Gregory pasaba frente a la boutique y se quedó embobado mirándola.

No supo quien era, ni como se llamaba. No importaba. Lo único que valía la pena, era el color verdoso de sus ojos, su hermoso cabello rubio y la radiante sonrisa que intercambiaron un segundo después de conectar sus miradas. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Gregory, intentando igualar su color de cabello.

Eran tan opuestos… y al mismo tiempo tan correspondientes.

Margareth enfrentó a toda su familia cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la enorme sala.

Su hermana mayor, le brindó una fingida sonrisa amistosa…. Una que sus padres ni siquiera intentaron pretender.

El pelirrojo no se había alcanzado a alejar cuando los padres de Margareth comenzaron a gritarle vulgaridades.

_¿Eso querías? ¿Un hombre que no te merece, que no te comprende… que apenas habla tu mismo idioma?_

Ella ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de tomar sus cosas, cuando a la mañana siguiente los abandonó. Apenas un par de vestidos y algunos collares fue lo que metió en una elegante maleta.

Gregory la esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Con un traje negro y una camisa tan blanca como la cal.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de su casa, Margareth se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y enfrentó, -desde ahí –un incierto futuro, juntos.

Los collares fueron reducidos a dinero cuando estuvieron lejos de casa… pero los alcances de su padre fueron suficientes para que sus "proveedores" decidieran de la noche a la mañana dejar de entregar los adorados beneficios.

Pero ellos no se rindieron. Gregory era un marinero acostumbrado al trabajo…. Y ella lo suficiente rebelde y orgullosa para no admitir jamás que cometía algún error.

Ella era persistente; aunque jamás había trabajado, no se hacía de rogar para ganar unas cuantas monedas… era una buena mujer. Las cosas simplemente cambiaron su curso cuando él murió.

No tenía más de 25 años cuando paso de, ser la radiante esposa de un marinero -en plena construcción de familia-, a una viuda con una hija de cinco años, problemas económicos que cubrían su garganta, una casa con plagas y un embarazo de dos meses.

Se sintió asqueroso al sentir algo de paz al enterarse que había sufrido de un aborto no provocado. Se sintió aún peor cuando admitió _"bueno, no llegará a esta miseria". _

Ella no era así. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de hija consentida había sido tan horrendamente frívola.

Por unos meses quiso culpar a su marido por morir de aquella manera. Sin entregar algún cuerpo al que llorar…. Su cambio real, la coraza de hierro que ni siquiera la bebe Rosalie podía controlar, su actitud frívola y desentendida… paso entre el interesante compromiso de su hija y que los oficiales declararan ante la ley que Gregory Hale, simplemente había entregado su cuerpo a Poseidón.

Sin embargo, el tiempo causa ciertos estragos en el cerebro humano. Estragos que nadie puede comprender. Los madura, los endurece. Carecen de sentimiento o son débiles almas que sucumben bajo cualquier amenaza.

Pero hay cosas que no cambian. Cosas que siempre fueron –y seguirán siendo- así. De algún modo, hechos predestinados.

A medida que Rosalie iba creciendo. Al mismo tiempo que su rubia hija le pedía que la acompañara a la tumba de su padre… y ella la dejara ir sola, mientras se consumía con alguna botella de caro wisky… Comprendió que su hija era mas parecida a ella de lo que alguna vez quiso admitir

Rebelde, insolente, inquebrantable, decidida, altruista… nadie podría controlarla

Así como nadie puso controlarla a ella en su juventud.

Quizás Rosalie no era tan orgullosa para admitir un error, pero si odiaba a su madre lo suficiente para fingir que era invisible ante cualquier amenaza.

Abrió los ojos solo para encandilarse con las luces italianas. Luces de casas vecinas. De cenas, verdaderas cenas, familiares. Siempre bulliciosas. Siempre alegres…. A veces recordaba la vista de su antigua casa, y lloraba por horas en el recuerdo. Recordaba la vista del Mar en su inmensidad. Las poderosas olas chocando contra las rocas de la costa…

La imagen mental terminaba con un barco, hundiéndose en el horizonte. Con hombres gritando por ayuda… todos rescatados, menos uno.

Cerró los ojos de golpe, y la imagen no mejoró mucho.

Debía ser su conciencia torturándola. Quizás Dios castigándola por haber bebido una botella del mejor vino que tenía cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre… porque el fantasma de la misma se aparecía ante sus ojos -sus ojos mentales-, con aquel vestido púrpura con demasiadas costuras que ella tanto odiaba.

"_Tu hija te odia. Y lo hace con buena razón. Tú eres una mala madre. Así como fuiste una mala hija. El karma niña tonta. No supiste apreciar la generosa vida que tu padre y yo te brindábamos….y ¿qué paso? Terminaste con una bastarda sin padre, sola y de renegada. Yo te lo advertí. Yo te lo advertí"._

-supongo que esta es otra de tus ideas para _unir a la familia_- fue el sarcástico comentario que la sacó de su ensoñación.

Margareth volvió a abrir los ojos. Dando gracias por alejar la imagen de su madre de su cabeza.

Giró su rostro, para ver y admirar a su hermosa hija. A su Rosalie. A la misma que tanto había moldeado. La hizo fría. La hizo una mujer lista para enfrentar su destino. Casarse con alguien que no amaría jamás… porque se lo estaban imponiendo.

_Quizás si los hubiesen presentado… quizás si hubieran sido amigos_- pensó escasamente Margareth- No, _ni siquiera así habría resultado._

Quiso golpearse al entenderlo. Al comprender que ella jamás lo amaría.

Se retuvo, porque sabía que su hija podría contra todo.

Rosalie era su adoración. Lo más importante en toda su existencia… y por eso, no podía permitir que ella arruinara su vida como ella lo hizo con la suya.

No, nunca se arrepintió de amar a Gregory con la locura, la pasión y el desenfreno con que lo hizo.

La culpa llegó después, cuando encontró los restos de su destrozado corazón entre los pies de una hija que ya no la quería. De una niña que la miraba con los mismo ojos azules, heredados del hombre que ella amó. Como si ambas almas se unieran en aquella mirada de Rosalie a los doce años. Dirigiendo a ella todo el significado de odio y desprecio.

Rosalie la odiaba. Pero lo estaba haciendo por su bien… Gregory la odiaría, no reconocería en ella a la mujer con la que se caso… pero no importaba. Él estaba en alguna parte del maldito océano. Siempre lejos de ella.

-no solo intento que compartas con tu marido, corazón- dijo Margareth. Dejando que el viento elevara tanto su vestido como el de su hija.

-no es mi marido, madre –Rosalie solo debía acercarse a su madre para transformarse una navaja inglesa lista para degollar al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

Odio, destrucción y frialdad, eran los tres factores e ingredientes en cada frase.

-pero lo será algún día

-en un futuro oscuramente lejano- susurró Rosalie, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Los odiaba. Le recordaban a los días que su madre no la tomaba en cuenta por llorar y alcoholizarse. Reclamando una perdida al océano… y no atreviéndose a visitar la tumba de su padre. Pero los necesitaba. Tanto como necesito en aquel segundo un abrazo de Emmett para saber que no estaba sola contra todo el estiércol sobre su cabeza.

-deja el cigarro. A tu suegra no le agradará- reclamó Margareth. Quitándole de entre los dedos el narcótico. Rosalie la miró desde lo profundo de sus azules ojos. Y sintió como si Gregory la mirara desde la tumba… desde las mismísimas profundidades del océano.

Prohibió el llanto en su organismo, tal como lo hizo años anteriores… una y otra vez.

Su odio era mejor que el abandono. Lo prefería mil veces.

-en ese caso, le diré a Emmett que me compre una pipa-exclamó la rubia con ira. Y se arrepintió medio segundo después.

-¿Emmett?

-un amigo

-ten cuidado con los amigo, Rosalie. No son buena idea en tu situación.

La ojiazul quiso decir que nada era bueno en su situación. Que Royce era un idiota y los absurdos padres que tenía no eran exactamente muy diferentes. Pero no lo hizo… respiró hondo y miró el horizonte para tranquilizarse. Paradójicamente, divisó el cementerio. Sintió envidia por ellos… por lo menos aquellos tendrían descanso en paz. Ella, empezaba a creer que vería a su madre en su infierno.

-quizás en vez de tabaco le pondré veneno para ratas. Mi pesadilla acabaría más rápido- dijo, tanto para sacar a Emmett de la conversación como para alejarse de su madre- ¿Por qué asesinarme? Mejor cocinaré algo para todos ustedes con una gran cantidad de diferentes pesticidas- reclamó, dando media vuelta y caminando dentro nuevamente.

-no te muerdas la lengua hija. Podrías envenenarte- le advirtió su madre. Quedándose parada, examinando e indagando alguna posible diferencia.

-lo tendré en mente como último modo de escape- fue la respuesta de la menor de as rubias.


	9. Capítulo 8

Emmet supo el momento exacto en que Rosalie llegó a su departamento. Y que estuviese mirando por el balcón justo ese momento –y las dos horas anteriores –era mera coincidencia.

Su abuelo fue a comprar al mercado, reclamando que era mucho mejor ir de noche, su abuela aprovechó que su esposo no estaba y se levantó de la cama.

Su nieto, apenas fue conciente que las reglas del señor McCarty habían sido incumplidas; _"que tu abuela no se levante por ningún motivo"._

Nana, como él le llamaba de pequeño, se quedó rígida mirando a su nieto.

-¿Qué haces _bambino_?- preguntó la mujer, acercándose a su nieto con intenciones de sorprenderlo, mientras aguantaba el irritante dolor en sus rodillas.

-¿yo? Nada nana. Te llevare a la cama- respondió rápidamente.

-Emmett, ¿estas ahí?

La mujer de cabello canoso, picaronamente miró a Emmett. Apenas llegaba a medio brazo del californiano, por lo que le dio cariñosos golpes en su espalda. Dio media vuelta y se perdió en las sombras de su habitación.

-aquí estoy- respondió una vez que estuvo solo.

-traje comida- dijo la fémina al otro lado de la pared.

Hubiera desistido la tentación si se lo hubiera propuesto. O eso era lo que se decía mientras estiraba su cuerpo sobre la baranda y veía las abultadas bolsas de supermercado que la rubia traía.

-delicias y delicias- decía ella mientras vaciaba las bolsas sacando lo que él conocía como basura… y más basura. ¿Dónde estaban las papas fritas? ¿Qué paso con el maní y las galletas? ¿Y no conocía el queso Filadelfia o la soya? ¿Sufle y ramitas habían desaparecido?

-Rosie… no volveré a dejar que vayas de compras sola nuevamente. –Por alguna razón, aquel comentario causo una verdadera sonrisa en la rubia –Quédate con tus vegetales y fruta. Yo… no recuerdo haber visto comida verdadera en esta casa, pero hasta el cereal de avena que comí esta mañana es mejor que lo que trajiste preciosa.

-¡genial! Quédate con tu cereal… yo comeré esa rica pizza que pase a comprar antes de venir aquí.

-¿con peperoni?- preguntó Emmett, inclinándose peligrosamente en la baranda.- creo que es mejor que tu comas las verduras y yo me sacrificaré con la pizza- ella se quedó lejos de su vista solo para torturarlo- ¡Si quieres que doy cereal!

Rosalie tomó la enorme caja de pizza. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió una de estas…. Y algo le decía, que no sería la última si permanecía al lado de este alocado extranjero.

-solo si prometes escucharme atentamente y no morir atragantado con doble queso

-¡¿DOBLE QUESO?!- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

La rubia comenzó a reír, dejó la pizza sobre la mesa en una esquina de la terraza y caminó dentro por algún cuchillo. Su sorpresa fue, al abrir la caja, encontrar un pedazo menos. Se volteó y miró sospechosamente al inocente Emmet.

-¿qué? Yog no fgui-respondió él, apenas logrando modular.

La rubia partió la pizza a la mitad…. Y dividió en tres partes la mitad que le correspondía a ella. Se quedó con uno de esos tres pedazos y le entregó el resto a Dereck, al otro lado de la baranda.

Él miró el interior de la caja, y en un elaborado intento por no decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, dijo:

-excelente repartición. Muy justa- y engulló un pedazo en su boca.

Conversaron de la vida. Conversaron de lo injusta que sería si fuese obligada y no elegida. Emmett le dio un excelente argumento de por que no debía volver a ver a su madre. Ella, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema, preguntó por la familia del californiano. Desde allí las cosas tranquilas tomaron un oscuro y tétrico sentido, demasiado peligroso.

Cada uno tenía sus secretos. Ambos compartían pequeños e intermitentes, pero interesantes, luces de su vida. Rosalie pensó que era lo mismo que su casa en navidad. Por fuera, las luces se prendían y apagaban constantemente… pero por dentro, el árbol se iluminaba con una luz que, aunque cambiaba de color, nunca dejaba de brillar…. Ellos solo estaban conociendo las casas del otro, pero por fuera.

Emmett, en cambio, solo pensó que seria mejor si guardaba algunos detalles de su vida pasada…. Solo para no alejar a Rosie de si mismo.

A veces el pasado puede ser la peor de las condenas.

Ella le contó la horrenda relación con su madre. Pero jamás mencionó a su padre. Jamás mencionó las historias de su adolescencia solitaria.

Él habló sobre su familia, de cierto modo. Habló de su madre. Sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de sus abuelos y ellos de él. Pero no mencionó a su padre. No dijo absolutamente nada de aquel hombre que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara hace dos años.

-y… claro. Un interesante detalle. Me voy a casar- dijo la rubia, suspirando con demasiada fuerza… sin terminar aún el primer trozo de pizza.

Emmett, que ya había consumido la mitad de su parte, no se inclinó contra el barandal. Algo le decía que ella lo golpearía si se acercaba. Solo se dio vuelta y tomó el cigarrillo que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Rosalie escuchó como un encendedor producía una llama y escuchó a Emmett inhalar. No mucho después, vio el humo frente a donde seguramente se hallaba el hombre.

-cuando iba en la facultad, la chica con la que…-él buscó algún significado que describiera a Alice- compartía, dijo que debía estudiar algo seguro. Que me especializara en divorcios… que jamás me faltaría empleo. Recuerdo que ella así lo hizo. Y tiene una fortuna.

Rosalie Hale, por primera vez, se inclinó contra el barandal y vio a Emmett fumar, sentado en la silla de mimbre con los pies sobre la mesa del mismo material.

-no creo que te cases con ese tipo. No lo amas- ella no quiso admitir que no tenía opción al respecto- ¿lo amaste en algún momento?

-una vez una chica se acercó a mí mientras yo lo esperaba. No sabía que éramos pareja y era… extrañamente sociable. Ella dijo que daría lo que fuera por un hombre así –Rosalie recordó la mirada de esa chica. Recordó sus ojos color chocolate mirar a Royce con real devoción. Vio en aquel iris un brillo que ella nunca había visto en otras personas –yo nunca lo he visto así –aceptó casi para si misma –posiblemente cuando mi madre me presentó a Royce King pude haber visto a ese tipo con algo de… atracción. Pero se acabo dos segundos después, cuando ella dijo "tu prometido".

-creía que los matrimonios obligados eran parte del pasado. Por eso ahora la iglesia pregunta si estás parada ahí bajo tu propia responsabilidad –opinó Emmett, dejando el cigarro en el cenicero y poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

-pues… a veces cosas malas le suceden a gente buena- ella sonrió ante su propia falacia. Si… su padre era bueno, y le pasaron cosas malas. Su madre era mala…. Y no recordaba haber visto a aquella mujer en una situación desagradable. Ella era término medio. No podía ser mala… solo era sincera respecto a todos los sentimientos que la acongojaban. Pero tampoco podía ser buena para eso se necesita un corazón que si lata como el resto del mundo.

-pero… no lo amas. Digo ¿realmente lo odias con todo tu ser? ¿No hay algo en ti que quiera… darle un tiro y luego besarlo?- preguntó con algo de miedo.

-quizás no a tal exuberante nivel, pero si unos cuantos milímetros menos… y, ¿besarlo? ¿Quieres que vomite la pizza, por no aceptar tu avena?

-eso es bueno- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- … supongo.

Emmett sintió la sangre sabiendo a sus mejillas. Agradeció que la luna no iluminara esa noche. Agradeció que no hubiera barcos en el puerto… pero por sobre todas las cosas, dio gracias a los cielos que hubiera una pared de concreto sólido entre los ojos de Rosie y las mejillas en su rostro.

-¿sabes que el porcentaje de divorcios es muy alto en matrimonios que parten siendo una pareja feliz y radiante? Muchos creen que están listos para unir sus vidas… pero apenas terminan de decir "_si, acepto_". Su mundo imaginario se rompe en pedazos y nada es lo que ellos creían. Las cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas o inadvertidas, se transforman en pequeñas bombas que estallan moderadamente- Emmett casi se sintió como la profesora Crow cuando les enseñaba con interesantes metáforas de su asqueroso matrimonio- Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que tan alto es el porcentaje de matrimonios NO felices que terminan siendo solteros.

-no es tan alto- escuchó la voz de Rosie.

-¿A no?- cuestionó. -¿aprenden a amar a quien no aman?

-claro que no ¿Qué clase de abogado sentimental eres? Intento decir, que la mayoría termina en un homicidio muy bien disimulado. Por lo general, veras más abogados encargados de herencias y testamentos que esperando que uno de _esos_ matrimonios termine en la corte.

-pues… yo prefiero arreglarlo en la corte y no en la morgue- aseguró Emmett. Preguntándose cómo pasaban esas cosas. Como se producía el cinismo y la arrogancia.

Él olvidó que hay personas detrás de sus acusados, detrás de sus testigos. Olvidó como funcionaba el cerebro humano, porque nadie se lo recordó.

Por el resto de la noche, Emmett se sintió conectado con Rosie. Ella no recordaba que hay una vida detrás de cada problema. Él, no sabía como reaccionaría la rubia si se pasaba por la baranda y la arrastraba al baño por una urgente ducha fría.


	10. Capítulo 9

Emmett había estudiado derecho para defender a aquellos que realmente necesitaban de ayuda. Ese era su sueño… esa era su meta. Después del sexo con Alice, ella se recostaba en su pecho y le decía que su futuro sería como el de los abogados mediocres que terminan en la calle dando sus tarjetas a todos los que se cruzaran, si no abría los ojos. "_ve fuera de la universidad. Mira el mundo. ¿En serio crees que esta lleno de inocentes? Nos toca defender a los culpables Emmett, y debes estar preparado para aquello_".

Las dos…. Mil veces que se vieron después de aquella conversación. Emmett admitió, de no muy buena manera, que la chica tenia razón.

Alice era sincera. Era directa, no como la mayoría de abogados que conocía. Era una buena amiga, estuvieron juntos a lo largo de toda la carrera. Y por sobre todo… era excelente en la cama, fue lo más cercano que Emmett había experimentado a una relación.

Alice también había estado apoyándolo en el banquillo de defensa en el caso _Pixon_ _& Madd._ Ella sabía su secreto…. E hizo la vista gorda, continuando con el caso.

_ -¿Qué intenta decir, señor McCarty?_

_ -el abogado esta parafraseando al acusado, su señoría. Nada más- recordaba a Alice salvando su pellejo ante la suprema corte._

_ -en ese caso… ¿tiene algo que decir Peter McCarty?_

_Recordó como aquel segundo su transpiración afloró sobre su cuerpo como si fuera lluvia. Su compañera se acercó a él y Emmett tomo asiento nuevamente en el banquillo de la defensa. _

_ -cálmate_

_ -NO PUEDO. ES MI PADRE- le respondió apretando los dientes._

_ -te entiendo Emmett, pero contrólate. Estamos en un caso. _

_ -tú y yo sabemos como termina esto. Y no es bueno para mi familia._

_ -lamento decírtelo bonito, pero es el momento de elegir. Perdemos la enorme indemnización por no hablar de la reputación que nos estamos jugando en esto, para salvar a tu padre. O hacemos lo correcto. Sabes que Peter es culpable ¿No era eso lo que siempre quisiste Emmett?¿Defender al inocente?_

_ -culpable su señoría. Me declaro culpable- admitía Peter McCarty en el estrado. Mirando por última vez a su hijo. Como si tomara por él una decisión que no se atreviera a decidir._

Se despertó sudando. Agitado, pero sin mover un solo músculo de la cama.

Maldito sueño… se repetía una y mil veces. La falta de sexo… o la ansia del mismo hizo recordar que Alice iba a su casa cada noche después de eso a _relajarlo_.

-¿estas bien _bambino_?- preguntó Elisa…

-si nana. Ve a dormir. ¿Dónde esta el abuelo? Me matara si te ve en pie- dijo Emmett. Sentándose en la cama.

-esta durmiendo cariño, es tarde. Yo quería hablarte de la _bambina_, pero tenías una pesadilla. ¿Qué atormentaba tu sueño, dulzura?

Emmett McCarty… el antiguo, hubiera arqueado sus cejas y refunfuñado por el cariñoso apodo de su abuela. Pero el nuevo… solo sonrió mientras su cabeza se movía de izquierda a derecha, evitando la penetrante mirada de Nana.

-ella no esta bien, cariño. La señorita Hale hace años que no esta bien. No vive con su madre… jamás he visto a su padre. El joven que la viene a ver… la mira sin amor. Se van a casar y no se miran con amor. Ella no esta bien- repitió la abuela, tosiendo.

Su mente pensó en los adjetivos que había encontrado de Rosalie. Era fría y algo cínica. También odiosa y malhumorada. Era demasiado sincera y orgullosa. Pero Rosie era diferente. Rosie era dulce, tímida y se sonrojaba con facilidad. Hablaba de sus problemas y tenía un amigo por primera vez. Experimentaba la dulzura… y no la entendía.

Nuevamente sintió que Rosalie y el antiguo él, tenían mucho en común. Pero que prefería que el nuevo él, fuera compatible con la dulce Rosie.

Emmett McCarty se levantó de la cama sintiendo una horrenda agonía.

Su abuela aunque bien intencionada, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba… y él no estaba capacitado aún para corregirla.

_Con bases Emmett. Debes defender con bases y debes acusar con aún más bases y respaldos. Eres un buen abogado, tienes potencial. Solo… hay que descubrir donde se esconde_ fue la frase de Alice, cuando él entendió que las buenas intenciones de sus defensores de escasos recursos, no pagarían sus impuestos o sus deudas bancarias. Fue el momento en que su noble intención se transformó en una oscura y pegajosa mentira económica.

El Emmett se secundaria. Aquel muchacho valiente y audaz, tenía las agallas suficientes para meterse a un club de debate, ser declarado vencedor y salir con la frente en alto. Mas tarde, descubrió como ocupar su talento para convencer a la gente con las chicas… y su vida fue miel sobre hojuelas.

En la universidad, conoció a su doble femenino. Alice Brandon. Era una excelente mentirosa. Sin escrúpulos, precavida y sumamente inteligente. Era una fantástica estratega.

Su primera etapa como titulado se embaucó defendiendo a los más necesitados. A aquellos que no tenían dinero para pagar buenos abogados. Ganó algunos casos… ganó cada caso que se propuso. Alice incluso lo apoyó en algunos en el estrado o en las tribunas. Y cuando no, se aseguraba de estar sentada lo suficientemente cerca para darle un golpe en la espalda cuando dijera algo bueno.

Cuando las facturas comenzaron a llegar y no tenía un céntimo para pagarlas, comprendió que hacer un caso para los "_zapatos italianos"_ no le haría mal. El punto es que no hizo un caso, sino cinco antes de darse cuenta que aquello era más fácil que luchar por cada peso como lo hacía antes. Un caso con el culpable, era equivalente a 8 casos de inocentes.

Fue al asistir a una conferencia de Alice que comprendió en lo que se había convertido. Un cínico manipulador de situaciones. Y no sintió la menor de las pesadumbres al darse cuenta.

Pero ya no era así… no quería ser así nuevamente. No después que su padre se declarara culpable. Volvió a su cuarto y rebuscó en la mesilla de noche. No halló ahí su tan ansiado tesoro hasta que recordó haberlo dejado cargando la noche anterior tras la cama.

Igualando el silencio de una maquina demoledora, Emmett se estiró bajo la cama y sacó su celular.

No la buscó en los contactos. Aquel número estaba en su memoria como si escribiera su nombre.

_-"vaya, no creí que me llamaras nuevamente. Recuerdo a cierto abogado diciendo; esto debe acabar_"

-bueno… no soy tan fuerte.

-"_tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en tu debilidad por mí"_- dijo altaneramente- _"te extraño mucho Emmett. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? No te has mudado cierto… ayer pase por el departamento para… nada exactamente. Y tu vecina, la molesta del lado izquierdo dijo que no estabas hace semanas"_

No se equivocó. Escuchar la voz entonada y cantarina de Alice relajó sus músculos. Como si de ponto tomara una de esas mangueras de anestesia y no la soltara.

-estoy en Italia.

-"_vaya. Eso es nuevo. Así que… ¿dejaste los zapatos italianos para ir realmente por uno de ellos?"-_ Emmett supo que Alice sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

-eso apenas contiene gracia, bonita.

Ella rió sonoramente por el apodo. Emmett solo sonrió. Esperando que ella comenzara a gritarle, recordando la vez que le lanzó un zapato por llamarla "bonita" frente a su padre. Pero nada ocurrió. Ella no se quejó… y él no incentivó la llamada de atención.

_-"me estoy divorciando". _

-¿divorciando?

_-"bueno, el termino mejor empleado es… James me pidió el divorcio y yo… soy demasiado orgullosa para no firmarlo"._

-¿debo suponer que tu misma trataste el acuerdo?

_-"de echo… no. Yo solo quería la casa"._

-¿Qué pasó con Megan?- preguntó Emmett atentó a la respuesta.

La pequeña Megan había sido el detonante principal de la bomba entre ellos dos.

Alice se había casado, pero Emmett no tenía escrúpulos para buscarla por las noches… y ella jamás tuvo la cordura suficiente para negarse. Aún cuando James consideraba a Emmett un buen amigo… uno al que le confiaba todo.

Que un año y medio después de casarse se enterara de un embarazo no causo mayor impresión tanto en el matrimonio como en la pareja de amantes… que la niña tuviera sus ojos grises y el cabello siendo una tonalidad muy similar a la suya… eso si causo dudas.

James solo traía regalos para la niña. Emmett veía algo en ella cada vez que se cruzaban. Y Alice… ella no tenía la menor idea de quien era el padre.

Jamás se lo dijeron a James, pero Emmett estaba lo suficientemente en ascuas, para pedirle que hicieran una prueba de paternidad.

La prueba salió negativa. Él supo que no tenía una hermosa hija, aunque el parecido era innegable… y escalofriante. Ella entendió lo mucho que deseaba que él fuera el padre.

Ese mismo día se dijeron adiós. No nacieron para estar juntos. No se amaban, pero eran dependiente el uno del otro. La felicidad de uno estaba ligada a la cordura del otro. Su bienestar era fundamental… Alice sabía muy bien que no amaba a James pero estar con Emmett, era como mantener ambos pies en la tierra y disfrutarlo.

_-"se queda conmigo y él no aceptó verla los fines de semana. Yo… le dije que en un momento no supe si ella era su hija o… tuya"_- Emmett no preguntó si él quería matarlo. James amaba a Alice con toda su alma, aquello era obvio.

-¿fue el motivo?

_-"fue la excusa, bonito, que no se te suba el ego. Él se estaba acostando con su secretaria. Parece que esta embarazada. Apenas tiene 20 años"._

McCarty no recordaba haber hablado tanto con alguien en su vida. No sabía siquiera si lo había echo. Hablaron de tantas cosas… como viejos amigos contándose sobre las aventuras vividas en el tiempo que no se vieron. Deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, tener a su mejor amiga ahí, a su lado. Porque Alice, era eso para él… la mejor amiga del mundo.

_-"¿Nana esta bien?"-_ preguntó con real interés. Emmett casi la vio en su mente comiéndose las uñas.

-es un roble fuerte- fue la respuesta –o como ella dice; mala hierva nunca muere.

_-"tu abuela es muy especial Emmett. Cuídala… y mándale un saludo de mi_ _parte"_.

Al colgar, vio el marcador con la duración exacta del llamado: 2:50:43.

Supo al mismo tiempo que no le diría nada a su abuela. Elisa McCarty realmente adoraba a Allie. Emmett sentía algo de envidia algunas veces… Nana le preguntaba, cada vez que se reunían en familia, cuando le pediría matrimonio a la chica. A lo que ambos se sonrojaban y pretendían que no pasaba. Eran los mejores amigos… habían tenido sexo, pero ese lazo no se había corrompido.

Ambos lo explicaron de una simple manera… estaban solos y necesitados. Además de quererse lo suficiente para confiar el uno en el otro.

No fue conciente o quizás si lo fue…. No supo descifrarlo. Pero antes de volver a la inconciencia, Emmett mando un mensaje de texto al mismo número con el que hablaba. Con su mejor amiga… o la mujer que mejor lo conocía en este planeta.

**¿Les gustaría venir a visitarnos el fin de semana? Te prometo una gran torta de bienvenida, quizás un poco de la tarta de la abuela si tiene la paciencia de enseñarme… e intentare hacer panqueques todas las mañanas para el desayuno si aceptas.**

******-  
listo. He actualizado 4 capitulos juntos. Espero que sean de su gusto.  
Comenten para saber si voy bien o si les gustaría que cambiara algo**


	11. Capítulo 10

Pensó en ella toda la noche. Siguió haciéndolo la mañana siguiente.

Miraba su celular cada tres o dos segundos y nada pasaba. Aquello era lo trágico… que no hubiera respuesta. La pantalla citaba un torturador **mensaje enviado…** hubiera sido más directo que el artefacto pusiera un cruel **este contacto te esta evadiendo.**

Rosalie salió temprano a… alguna parte. Y por más que él despertó apenas salió el sol, el balcón vecino estaba vació. Tanto como el desierto en verano.

Y la falta de la alocada y sexy vecina, hizo que Emmett se sentara en el balcón a pensar en su abogada.

En su cabello oscuro, en sus ojos color miel, en su piel de porcelana. Se sentó en la silla de mimbre en el balcón de sus abuelos y levantó los pies sobre la baranda. Sus dedos se engancharon con la caja de cigarrillos. Puso uno en su boca y aspiro mientras provocaba una chispa con el encendedor.

En 27 primaveras de su vida, había compartido con Alice unos 8 años completos. Y de aquellos 2.920 días, habíamos pasado juntos… la misma cantidad.

Alice Brandon era sexy y ardiente. Era inteligente y hábil mentirosa.

Emmett entró a la universidad y se encontró con aquella bomba sensual, defendiéndose con argumentos realmente válidos. Él sintió que babeaba desde el primer día.

Las cosas empeoraron con el tiempo.

Se divertían, reían, jugaban… tenían sexo. Ardiente, exótico y placentero sexo. Ellos se conocían y se defendían. Alice es la clase de mujer, con la que puedes pasar la vida… y no dejar de sorprenderte jamás. Porque ella tendrá algo nuevo para ti cada día. Jamás recriminará tus errores o tus defectos. Ella, simplemente, te apoyara.

Emmett había pensado años en lo mismo: ¿estaba enamorado de Alice?

Lo malo, es que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión inútil con la que no conseguía una respuesta concreta… ¿estaba ella enamorada de él? O aún peor ¿estaba ella enamorada de alguien?

La pantalla de su celular vibró después del tercer cigarrillo. Justo cuando su ceño empezaba a fruncirse y luchaba contra si mismo por no marcarle y tener una respuesta concreta.

**compre los boletos. Estaremos a las diez de la noche, el viernes en el aeropuerto**

Su mano soltó el vicio y comenzó a teclear.

**dormirás conmigo** un segundo después, presionó la tecla para borrar.

**no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe** y volvía a borrar.

Su cabeza –junto con sus dedos –escribió otros tres posibles textos, sin decidirse por ninguno. Cada uno era más comprometedor que el otro. Así que se decidió por un seguro **Estaré esperando.**

El resto de los días pasaron tan lento que Emmett no comprendía si sus relojes habían colapsado mágicamente o se habían echado a perder de tanto mirarlos.

Rosalie conversaba con él cada noche. Pero él estaba más concentrado en su reloj de muñeca que en las críticas de su vecina hacia su progenitora.

Cuando por fin –por el bien de los nervios del californiano –llegó el viernes, salió de la casa a comprar toda clase de comidas. Sus abuelos lo miraron en silencio. Él había decidido no decirle nada a Elisa. O de lo contrario, la mujer habría insistido hasta que la llevaran a buscar a Alice.

Dio vueltas durante todo el día. Buscando los helados favoritos de Allie y aquellas gomitas que le dio la última vez a Megan.

Agradeció que ella eligiera la aerolínea en vez de tomar el barco… aquellas gigantescas embarcaciones perdían el sentido del tiempo cuando "destinaban horarios". Sin embargo no eran ni siquiera las ocho cuando Emmett puso el primer pie en el aeropuerto.

Dio tres vueltas a los diferentes pisos de embarque. Comprobando cuanto demoraba en ir de un lugar a otro. Hasta que llegó a una visitada sala de espera.

Había una pareja de adultos mayores mirando unos folletos. La mujer intentaba llamar la atención de su marido mientras este cuidaba las mil maletas que llevaba su esposa.

Frente a él, había una pareja de enamorados. No tendrían más de 19 o 20 años. Se besaban tiernamente y la chica se escondía en el pecho del hombre.

Emmett recordó, instantáneamente, que Alice recibió unos pasajes a Alemania en primera clase cuando terminó su carrera. Y ella los cambio por dos pasajes más baratos hacia Paris… solo para poder ir con él.

Recordó también, que ambos no se despegaron en ningún momento.

Ella no conocía el recato. Y se subía a sus piernas frente a quien pasara casualmente cerca. O cuando subieron al avión, él ponía la mano en su pierna, en su cintura o sobre sus hombros… en un gesto totalmente posesivo.

Y ella acariciaba su cabello dejando que marcara el terreno.

Cuando logró verla, entre tanta gente, la cara de ambos se iluminó.

No hablaron. No entre ellos, por lo menos. Pero no estuvieran en silencio ni tres segundos.

Megan se encargó de formar temas de conversación apenas puso su trasero en el auto.

-mi mama tiene muchas fotos tuyas en su cuarto. Por eso sé quien eres- dijo la pequeña. En su dulce tono de voz.

-¿a sí?- dijo Emmett mirando a la niña por el retrovisor.

-si… mi mamá y mi papá se gritaban mucho por eso. Mi papá decía que tú…

-basta Megan- dijo la madre rápidamente –esas cosas no se dicen.

Emmett volteó a verla. Sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas como una jaiba. Sus ojos miraban recelosos.

La niña miró a su madre y bajó la vista.

Fue solo un segundo de tensión. Porque Alice le preguntó algo sobre unos dibujos animados y ella volvió a desarrollar su comunicación oral.

Emmett estaba lo suficientemente atento para ver como las facciones de su madre se relajaban con cada comentario. Puso una mano en la rodilla de la azabache, después de pasar cambio… como la primera vez que fueron al cine y el bostezó para poner por primera vez un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Ella lo miró, conciente del notorio movimiento. Trazó con sus dedos abstractos dibujos sobre la mano hasta dejar caer sus dedos sobre la gran mano de Emmett. Él volteó la suya y enganchó los dedos de la ojimiel.

Al llegar al edificio, Emmett se estacionó donde siempre. Se bajó y fue a la puerta del pasajero tan rápido como pudo. Pero Alice ya se había bajado del coche y se estiraba para abrir la puerta de Megan.

-esta durmiendo y yo…- pero no dijo nada más. Porque Emmett la apoyó contra el auto e hizo lo que deseó desde que la vio entre la multitud.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella y saboreó su boca.

Era igual que antes. Como si no hubiera pasado nada en este tiempo. Fue como besarla de nuevo… por primera vez. Y nuevamente, no supo definir si había algo romántico en ello… era más una acción de compromiso. Como decir: "_somos tú y yo otra vez_".

-yo la bajo – dijo cuando sus pulmones pidieron ayuda.

Ella se quedó apoyada contra el auto. Respirando complicada.

Él comenzó a caminar con la niña en brazos… y Allie no tardó en alcanzarlo y golpear su espalda.

-tonto avasallador

Se subieron al elevador entre risas e inocentes roces entre sus brazos.

El descenso de la caja metálica no fue tan agradable. Ya que cuando las puertas se abrieron, una rubia lo esperaba con una sonrisa y una caja de pizza gigante.

-eso es una niña…

-vaya… que observadora- dijo Alice, apareciendo en la vista de Rosalie.

Emmett vio algo en ese momento. Una corriente de electricidad que iba desde los azules ojos de Rosalie hasta los miel de Alice. Supo también, que si tenía la mala idea de decir una sola palabra, podría ser victima de la corriente eléctrica.

-¿y ella es la chica humana?- le preguntó la rubia a Emmett- ¿tu novia o solo la chica de turno?

Emmett supo que no debía responder. Porque si lo hacía Alice lo golpearía tan duro como fuera posible.

-no niñita- dijo con su voz de abogada frente al estrado. Emmett sintió la ira correr por esas palabras- estamos juntos hace años. ¿Quién es la insolente, bonito?

-solo la vecina- dijo la rubia mirando a Emmett con ojos cristalinos.

-bueno… _solo la vecina_, jamás había oído hablar de ti así que...

-¿Mami? ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Megan despertando entre los brazos de Emmett.

La pequeña se giró y Rosalie la vio. Perdió el equilibrio de la caja cuando el oxigeno no entró bien en su organismo.

-es tu hija…

Y ese fue el momento clave de McCarty. Miró a ambas mujeres. Aquellos ojos azules y mieles que lo miraban con atención.

Alice lo miraba como jamás lo hizo antes. Esperando una respuesta… y Rosalie con la ilusión de la negación.

Debía hacerlo. Porque si no lo hacía… podría arrepentirse toda su vida.

Él tomó la mano de la azabache y esta sonrió verdaderamente. Luego los ojos del hombre en el pasillo fueron en dirección a los de la rubia y lo único que dijo fue

-lo siento Rosalie.

-claro… ¿¡cómo no lo imaginé antes?!- fue el grito reprimido de la rubia tirando la pizza y abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Alice esperó el portazo. Y soltó la mano de Emmett. Megan miraba todo sin entender.

-Siento arruinar tu conquista. Yo…

-Olvídala Allie. Yo… necesito decir algo importante. No sé como no me di cuenta, pero…

Ella no lo dejó terminar. Se cohibió y se acobardó. Algo que jamás había pasado.

Solo lo empujó contra la puerta y dijo

-después.

No era posible adivinar que había pasado con la fiera que estaba en el pasillo. Porque una vez que entró y Elisa McCarty la vio, cambió totalmente.

Los ojos furiosos se transformaron en calidos y la rabia que Emmett juró ver en cada uno de sus movimientos fue reemplazada por una suave sonrisa.

-¡Cariño!- fue el grito de la anciana mujer mientras tragaba sus medicinas.

El abuelo intentó que no se moviera, pero fue inútil. Cuando esa señora quería algo, lo tenía instantáneamente. Y en ese momento, quería correr a los brazos de la abogada que siempre adoró.

-¡¿por qué no me dijiste que vendría, Emmett?!- le gritó a su esposo- habría comprado algo de helado y una torta.

-entonces me engañaron Elisa. Tu nieto dijo que si venía me haría panqueques todos los días para el desayuno.

Elisa McCarty posó su atención esta vez en otro Emmett. En su nieto.

Emmett tuvo que premeditarlo… a su nana le podría dar un ataque al corazón al ver a una niña igual a él, pero no lo hizo.

-¿es mi bisnieta?- él siempre se imaginó que si llegaba con una niña de tres años y decía que era su hija, su abuela le golpearía con una escoba por saber recién de ella. Pero aquello no ocurrió así. Elisa miraba a la semi-durmiente Megan con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

-Elisa –dijo Alice con tono cariñoso –te presento a Megan. Mi hija.

El abuelo McCarty se quedó en silencio. En su seguro puesto. Emmett y Alice recibieron la interrogante mirada de la abuela.

-¿tuya?- indicó a la azabache – ¿o de ustedes?- indicando a los dos.

-solo mía- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

-pero es… idéntica a Emmett. ¿Seguro que no es suya? ¿Segura, segura?

-si nana- dijo riéndose. Emmett la miró como nunca antes la había mirado. ¿Era verdad lo que dijo Megan antes de dormir? Y si era así… ¿Qué demonios sentía entre sus costillas?

Tampoco tuvo muchas oportunidades de averiguarlo. Porque cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ella corría la vista. O cuando sus manos se rozaron en la cena, ella la escondió bajo la mesa.

Elisa había acaparado la atención de Alice cada minuto. El abuelo Emmett las miraba con alegría. En cambio Emmett, solo quería que su abuela la dejara un minuto sola.

Elisa McCarty. En un movimiento totalmente estratégico. Uno tan viejo y poco camuflado que todos se dieron cuenta. Hizo que su marido fuera a acostar a la pequeña a la única pieza desocupada en la casa.

Ambos hombres supieron que pretendía cuando terminó de hablar, pero ninguno objetó algo al respecto. Si Alice entendió algo en aquellas miradas cómplices, que era lo más esperable, tampoco dijo nada.

Así que cuando la abuela bostezó exageradamente, todos supieron que _el espectáculo_ empezaba. Y todos, por obligación, debían seguirle el jueguito.

-hija, dormirás con Emmett. Debemos dejar que Megan descanse tranquila y cómoda. No te molesta, ¿cierto _bambino?_

El aludido sabía que si decía algo en contra, ella lo golpearía. Por otra parte… ansiaba un segundo a solas con la visitante. Y Emmett sabía que su abuela estaba al tanto. Por eso la había mantenido ocupada todo ese tiempo.

Fue incluso más notable cuando la mujer, entre toses y carraspeos se acercó al ventanal que daba al balcón y lo cerró con pestillo. Como si interpusiera cualquier obstáculo de atención.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y la luna fue el único testigo, Emmett se aburrió de ver solo la espalda de Alice Brandon y se puso sobre ella para volver a besarla.

-necesito decirlo Allie. Déjame terminar esta vez.

-  
perdón una y mil veces por tardarme tanto en actualizar.  
Pdta; capítulo dedicado a Catalina Alarcón, (una amiga de la U) que el viernes me tiró mas de una indirecta para que actualizara 3


	12. Capítulo 11

Musica: All around me.

Alice lo irradió en la universidad desde el primer día que la vio. Lo encandilo con su belleza y su cerebro. Pero se sintió más cautivado aún al encontrar ese corazón dentro de un cuerpo poco apropiado.

Podía ser fría y mentirosa…. Sobre todo mentirosa. Pero también un ángel mostrando la sonrisa escondida tras miles de velos.

Emmett veía la luz en los lugares más oscuros cuando estaba a su lado. Y era por eso que no se daba cuenta…. Que no se dio cuenta en todos esos años. Alice era tanta oscuridad como luz. Por lo que, el simple hecho de estar a su lado sería penuria… pero también luz al final del camino.

-Cuando nana pregunto si Megan era mi hija… yo

-si… yo también- dijo la azabache mirándolo a los ojos. Emmett quiso decirle que no. Que no sabía que iba a decir… porque ni él mismo sabía como decirlo.

-¿Qué tan contraproducente sería admitir, que daría lo que fuera porque Meg fuera mía y no de James?

-no lo sé. Quizás tan contraproducente como si yo admitiera que lloré cuando te fuiste ese día.

-fui un idiota. Debí haber permanecido contigo.

-pero no lloré por eso… -Emmett la miró fijamente-. Lloré porque tú no estabas conmigo. Después de todo lo que pasamos… después de todo lo que esperé por ti, tú ya no estabas conmigo… -él la miró sin poder respirar-. Podía aceptar que Megan fuera hija de James. En los momentos tristes, podía imaginar que era tuya. Que había algo tuyo cerca de mí… o que volverías. Pero no lo hiciste. Y tardaste demasiado tiempo en llamarme.

Alice rompió a llorar en los brazos de Emmett. Sollozando contra su pecho mientras este acariciaba su espalda sin poder reunir las palabras correctas.

-y ahora esta ella. Yo creí que querías algo… pero esta ella- por dos segundos Emmett no entendió a quien se refería. Luego conectó sus neuronas y tomó la cara de la ojimiel entre sus manos.

-te amo

Se formó un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de Allie.

-la amas a ella. ¡y es tan opuesta a mi, que más la odio!

¿Opuestas? ¡Eran idénticas! Seguramente por eso Rosalie lo atraía tanto. Porque le recordaba a Allie. En cada aspecto de su vida.

Frías mujeres, excelentes profesionales y odiosas ante el resto… que tenían un cálido corazón. Esperando un haz de luz para demostrar su luminosidad.

Si Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon se encontraran. Posiblemente cruzarían unas miradas sin darse importancia alguna.

Si Rosie y Allie se vieran…. Probablemente sonreirían cálidamente, y seguirían su camino. Quizás podrían ser amigas.

Pero… nada bueno podía salir si se juntaba Rosie con Alice Brandon. O Rosalie Hale con Allie.

La simple idea causaba escalofríos.

Sin embargo… más importante que aclararle eso. Emmett tenía otra idea en mente. Él la amaba a ella. A la azabache de ojos miel con la que paso toda su adolescencia. La que estuvo con él en todos los momentos difíciles.

-Te amo a ti. No tienes que odiarla… porque yo te amo. Solo a ti Allie. Desde el primer segundo que te vi mi corazón te perteneció.

-No lo entiendes Emmett. Tú no fuiste la excusa… fuiste la razón. Hace años eres la razón. James empezaba a odiarme… cuando teníamos sexo, lo llamaba Emmett. ¡¿entiendes?!

-sabía que estabas enamorado de mi. Lo sabía porque yo también lo estuve de ti…. Desde siempre. Pero esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta.

Luego comencé a salir con James. Para darte celos. ¡Me rebajé a darte celos! Y tú no reaccionaste. Luego James me dijo que había hablado contigo porque… no lo sé. Solo recuerdo que él me dijo que tú dijiste: _"¿con Alice? ¡claro, sal con ella!"_ ¡YO CREÍA QUE TENIAMOS ALGO! Y luego comencé a preguntarme si ese "algo" solo era unidireccionalmente e imaginé toda esa… chispa de tus ojos. Después comenzaste a salir con otras chicas y yo… ¡quería matarlas a todas! Porque tú eras mío. En mi fantasiosa cabeza eras mío y nadie tenía derecho a tocarte… ni siquiera a mirarte.

Y cuando volvimos a vernos… cuando comenzamos a hacer el amor nuevamente, yo supe que no me había imaginado nada. Supe que era real. Pero hicimos la prueba de paternidad… y no importó que tanto quisieras a mi hija. Nos dejaste solas… solas con…

Emmett se inclinó hasta quedar sobre la chica. Puso su cuerpo sobre ella, sin cargar su peso. Asegurándose que ella lo mirara.

-No tenía idea que James iba a salir contigo. Yo solo te fui a buscar un día y tu padre dijo que habías salido con el imbécil de James. El maldito era mi mejor amigo y me quito a mi chica. Porque… de acuerdo, no sabía que te amaba tanto como lo hacia, pero sabía que eras mía. Así que cuando llegó a la casa le di una paliza y le advertí que si algún día te hacia daño yo lo mataría. Eres lo único real y permanente en mi vida. No podría dejarte… no conseguiría hacerlo.

-sigues sin entenderlo Emmett. Yo lo quiero todo. Soy lo suficientemente tonta e ingenua que sigo queriéndolo todo. Un matrimonio. Hijos. Amor. Casa. Familia…

-Allie- dijo Emmett. Tomando la cara de la azabache- yo lo dejaría todo por ti.

-jamás te pediría eso.

-¿quieres hijos? Cariño, podemos hacer muchos. ¿Casa? Te compraré tres si quieres. El amor jamás nos faltaría. Solo te necesito a ti, y sé que mi familia estaría siempre completa. ¿Matrimonio? Cásate conmigo mañana mismo si lo deseas. Solo dímelo. Pídeme lo que sea y te lo daré.

-¿Qué hay de la vecina?- la imagen de la rubia paso por la mente de ambos al mismo tiempo.

-me gusta

-la amas

-No Allie. Solo me gusta… pero a ti te amo.

-Emmett. La amas. Tardaste muchos años en descubrir lo que sentías por mi… no dejaré que tardes más años en descubrir que si la amabas.

-nunca te dejaría Alice. Serías mi esposa. Mi familia. Y aunque la amara… tú serías el amor de mi vida.

-mi amor- dijo ella inclinándose, aún bajo él- aunque yo fuera el amor de tu vida y tú el de la mía… no tenemos que estar juntos. Eres importante en mi existencia. Creo que también lo soy en la tuya… y jamás te dejaré. Posiblemente soy la mujer más tonta del planeta. Y definitivamente me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decir, pero… ámala y haz que te ame. Enamórala y hazla tuya. Porque sería un hermoso amor… yo… solo necesito saber que no soy el ancla obligatoria.

-sería feliz contigo.

-si no resulta. Sabes donde vivo. Siempre esperaré por ti… siempre

-Allie, no eres el plato de segunda de nadie. Ni siquiera de mí. Te quiero. Te amo. Y siempre será así.

Emmett la miraba intensamente. ¿Eso hacia la maternidad? ¿Las transformaba? Porque en ese momento sentía que la amaba más que en toda su vida.

Era noble, era pura y era suya… de algún anormal modo, Alice era suya. Su amiga… su compañera… pero no su amante.

-así se siente- dijo la azabache escondiéndose en su pecho- vaya… parece que yo también amo a alguien. Se llama Jasper. Él estaba en el banquillo opuesto… yo perdí un caso porque sabía que él era inocente. Vaya…- volvió a decir ella, apretándose más a su pecho.

Emmett espero sentir rabia. Espero algo similar a los celos… pero jamás llegaron. Era feliz por ella, porque ella amara. Como lo eres de una hermana que ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

-pues tendrá que venir ante mí y presentarse formalmente. No dejaré que mi chica se vaya con cualquier idiota- dijo él intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-no podrás hacerlo- fue la respuesta de la abogada limpiando disimuladamente una lágrima rebelde- yo lo deje ir.


	13. Capítulo 12

Era demasiado temprano. Incluso para sus recurrentes pesadillas.

Pero el sueño cambiaba. Ya no era su padre ahogándose con el barco. Ni ella, estancada sobre la proa mirando como su progenitor perdía oxigeno.

Ahora Morfeo se alejaba de su cama y le entregaba sutiles imágenes del vecino con su familia.

Rosalie se levantó de su cama sudando y asustada.

Su madre quería alejarlo… sin conocerlo y por más que ella lo evitara, Margareth estaba tras los pasos de McCarty. Y él, en vez de esperarla, se buscaba otra.

La imagen de la azabache con la niña a su lado… una niña idéntica a Emmett era la peor de las alucinaciones.

Tomó la cámara que estaba sobre su velador y se acercó a la ventana. Mirando a través del lente.

Vacío. Todo en completa oscuridad. Y claro, era demasiado temprano para esperar otra cosa.

Intentó enfocar la casa del joven que alimentaba al perro. Pero en la puerta, bajo la escalera, solo estaba el animal echado a un costado. Esperando por su desayuno.

Por primera vez, intentó fotografiar al animal solo.

Su pelaje era frondoso a pesar de los notorios años que tenía encima. De igual manera, poseía algunos manchones blancos y bigotes realmente largos.

Rosalie lo enfocó, sin poder sacar una foto.

Era altivo y orgulloso. Sabio en su edad madura. Podía encontrar emoción en su mirada… pero no podía fotografiarlo. No sin el muchacho.

Con recelo, alejó la lente de la calle y viajó hasta el puerto.

Posiblemente en único punto en medio del paisaje que brindaba algo de brillo.

Rosalie no conseguía fotografiar el mar. Pero aquello no era nuevo.

Le tenía miedo. Le recordaba que su padre no estaba. Que su madre se había ido con él… y que su corazón se había enfriado… todo el mismo día inesperado.

Junto su valor e intentó hacer una foto. Miró, miró y miró. Una y mil veces. Pero no tenía emoción. No tanta como el niño alimentando al animal. No como la de los ojos del can recibiendo alimento. No como el lazo emocional entre perro y humano.

-¿sabes que tanto alcance tiene una abogada?- aquella voz la sacó de su ensoñación- ¿Emmett te habló alguna vez de lo buena que soy destrozando a la gente que me propongo?

-ve a calentar la cama de tu marido antes que él vaya a mendigar lo que le falte- en algún lugar de su mente, Rosalie sabía que reclamar lo irreclamable era estúpido. Emmett no gustaba de ella. Se lo había dicho las veces suficientes para entenderlo. Pero después de sus constantes "_te daré todo lo que quieras recibir y recibiré todo lo que puedas dar"_. Además de escucharla, entenderla y arrullarla… la rubia no había podido separar el cariño de amigos con el afecto hacia alguien que te gusta. Puesto que ella jamás había sentido ninguno de estos sentimientos, todo era nuevo y desconocido.

-no es mi marido.

Hale se inclinó sobre el barandal sin que su cerebro anticipara el movimiento. ¿No era su marido? ¿Aún tenía posibilidad?

Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche sin luna. Y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. ¿Imponente? Rosalie la miró más tiempo del que creía. Si ella se topase con una mujer así en la calle, no sentiría miedo. Probablemente, apenas la notaría.

Hale se dio cuenta que el verdadero terror, era infundado únicamente por su mirada.

El miel de Alice y el azul de Rosalie se conectaron los segundos suficientes para que la electricidad viajara de un lugar a otro.

Rosalie sintió que la saliva recorría su garganta y se congelaba en el camino.

-pero tienen una hija juntos- fue la frase de la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

Los penetrantes ojos de la abogada rompieron el contacto mientras se apoyaba teatralmente sobre la baranda. Rosalie se preguntó, como su estatura no hacía esa mirada menos intimidante… pero no tenía tiempo para analizarlo.

-Megan es mi hija. Solo mía.

-Pero es idéntica a Emmett….

El sonido de las olas estallando contra la playa aún vacía, retumbaba entre las sombrías calles oscuras en el horizonte próximo.

-Alice… ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

La rubia ocultó su cuerpo tras el concreto entre ambos departamentos como un acto instantáneo… pero aquello no fue capaz de protegerla de las palabras de la mujer al otro lado.

-Escúchame bien niñita engreída. Emmett es el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Y si le haces daño, me encargaré personalmente de hacerte la vida imposible. Megan no es su hija… aunque se le parezca más a él que a mí, ella no es su hija… trágicamente. Aunque no te mentiré, daría cualquier cosa para que si lo fuera. Por otra parte, no tendría sentido que yo estuviera aquí si te fuera a dejar el camino fácil. Así que ten clara una sola cosa. No te dejaré el camino con flores repartidas. Desde ahora, somos enemigas.

Hale apenas podía moverse. Con suerte recordaba que el oxígeno debía llegar al resto de su cuerpo para que el funcionamiento de este no fuese alterado. Así que, cuando sintió los suaves y gráciles pasos moviéndose al otro lado, entendió… tardíamente, lo que había pasado.

Por primera vez tenía una enemiga a la que si consideraba como tal. Y por muy primeriza que fuera… y aun desconociendo sus sentimientos por Emmett, ella no se dejaría vencer por nadie. Ni siquiera por una abogada que tuviera la capacidad de minimizar a un gigante musculoso de apariencia invencible.


End file.
